Oroike no jutsu, oups !
by Tsuda
Summary: Il n'y a plus rien à faire à Konoha et Naruto s'ennuit. Il décide d'utiliser son oroike mais Sasuke passe par là et... Oups ! copyright du titre by Noah Uzumaki
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ils ne sont pas à moi...

Note : J'ai totalement reprise cette fiction et j'avoue que ça arrive assez souvent que je modifie quelques trucs. Je dois absolument dire merci à La survolté et à Ishimaru ! Pour pouvoir posté ça, j'ai du attendre son approbation et même si il y a quelques erreurs je pense que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça !

Note 2 : Comme je mets plein de commentaire, je les ai tous mis à la fin, les classant avec des numéros, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas votre lecture.

Genre : Yaoi avec le couple Sasuke/Naruto et Yuri avec le Sakura/Hinata

Prologue/Chapitre 1

Depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Sasuke, qu'Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki étaient détruits avec bien sur un Itachi mort, l'équipe 7 composée alors de Sai, Naruto Sakura et Sasuke se contentait de faire quelques missions de rang A de temps en temps.

Sasuke ne les avait pas rejoins tout de suite. D'abord 6 mois de surveillance pour vérifier la véracité de ses paroles puis après un retour à la « normale » soit son retour dans l'équipe de ninja.

Kakashi les avait quitté soi-disant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui. Ce qu'il faisait mystère, mais on le voyait de temps en temps le plus souvent dans les parages d'Iruka.

Sai lui… ben faisait les trucs qu'il faisait. On le voyait dessiner des paysages parfois.

La paix était telle que tous les chuunins avaient été mis en congé forcé sauf pour les missions spéciales nécessitant les dons de certains.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi et pour parer à cet ennuie, il avait décidé de vivre en femme, enfin vivre en fille, il voulait savoir ce que c'était d'être du sexe féminin. Peut-être que ça le distrairait, il devenait une femme à part entière avec l'Oroike no jutsu.

Etant devenu suffisamment proche de Sakura et Hinata, c'était grâce à lui qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui ensemble, elles étaient les deux seules personnes au courant de cette situation plus qu'étrange.

Il resterait chez Hinata dans son pavillon personnel avec Sakura qui serait là de temps en temps et découvrirait la vie vue par les yeux d'une fille. A 20 ans cela pouvait être intéressant et le sortirait de cet ennui. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Sasuke, lui s'occupait du quartier des Uchiwa qui était resté à l'abandon depuis son départ.

Le quartier mais plus précisément sa rue, et plus encore sa demeure qui était presque entièrement rénovée.

Cela allait bien faire un an maintenant que tout était aussi monotone.

La vie coulait doucement son fleuve et cela aurait durer si l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi, n'avait pas eu envie de lire une histoire où Naruto ferait encore une bêtise. Donc…

Cela commença un après midi, deux jours après l'envie du blond de vivre comme une fille pendant quelques temps. Ses deux amies l'avaient convaincu de venir avec elles en ville.

Ce qu'elles y faisaient? Elles souhaitaient montrer à Naruto comment cela pouvait être si drôle de faire du shopping.

Il –pardon- Elle avait grommelé mais les avait suivit bon grés mal grés.

«'kura-chan pourquoi fallait-il que je prenne autant d'argent ?! »

« Tout simplement parce que tu vas beaucoup dépensé ! »

« C'est vrai et pourquoi ? »

Sakura et Hinata se regardèrent dans les yeux puis pouffèrent, elles attrapèrent Naruto par les bras et l'emmenèrent dans le premier magasin de prêt-à-porter qu'elles trouvèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard, en vous épargnant les séances de cris, de rires et de pleures de Naruto, c'est épuisées mais vivantes que les trois filles s'écroulèrent sur le superbe grand lit

Naruto avait fini, 3h après le début du shopping, par se prendre au jeu et avait acheté des vêtements, pas des tonnes mais quand même un tas assez impressionnant.

Décision fut prise à l'unanimité d'aller chez Ichikaru, après une bonne douche pour chacune d'entre elles si on comptait le petit blond comme une femme, avec un Naruto, version fille bien sur, il avait commencé la journée ainsi, autant la finir.

En chemin, Sakura proposa d'inviter Sasuke ce qu'elles firent donc. Naruto ne protesta pas, il avait depuis longtemps laissé tomber la stupide rivalité instaurée entre l'Uchiwa et lui après l'avoir ramené. Il voulait profiter de son incognito pour savoir ce que son ami pensait de lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ça le tenait autant à cœur, mais il en avait envie. Le blond qui était en ce moment une jolie blonde ne pensa pas qu'avec ses yeux, Sasuke saurait tout de suite que c'était lui, c'était Naruto après tout.

Sasuke sortait d'un long bain chaud quand le loquet de la porte d'entrée sonna, ou tapa comme vous voulez.

Il se vêtit correctement et alla ouvrir. Il reconnut Sakura, Hinata et Naru… Naruto en oroike no jutsu… Si l'Uchiwa était surpris, il ne le montra guère.

_Après tout si Naruto aime être en ainsi…_

Sakura l'apostropha.

« Salut beau gosse taciturne (1) »

Sasuke leva un sourcil (2) et dit un vague bonsoir.

La jeune femme continua dans sa lancé.

« Ca te dit de venir à Ichikaru avec Hinata, Naru…na et moi ? »

Le sourcil encore plus arqué à la mention de « Naruna », Sasuke accepta, « pourquoi pas… » sortant de sa bouche.

Après tout... Entre le bentô à manger seul qu'il comptait s'acheter et le restaurant entre amis, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à choisir.

Ils s'installèrent sur une des nombreuses tables du restaurant de ramen, Sakura s'asseyant à côté de sa petite amie et Naruto à côté de son meilleur ami Sasuke.

Après avoir donné la commande, un silence s'installa à la table, interrompu par les « slurps » de leurs voisins de tables.

Hinata donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sakura et lui lança un regard noir. Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle admirait, c'était bien le mot, Sasuke en soupirant et connaissant l'amourette qu'avait eu la rose pour lui, la brune s'inquiétait.

« Sakura-chan… » Sonna comme une menace.

La dite Sakura se tourna et fit son plus beau sourire avant d'embrasser La Hyuuga.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur ! J'aime toutefois regarder ce qui est beau. »

Nouveau coup de coude mais un sourire accompagné avec cette fois-ci. Elle comprenait parfaitement, avec Naruto ça lui faisait le même effet.

Voulant détendre l'atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde, Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir parler, (3), la rose (4) s'adressa à Sasuke.

« Alors les travaux de ta maison ? »

« Fini la semaine dernier.

« C'est chouette alors, tu vas pouvoir nous inviter pour fêter ça ! »

« Mouais. »

_Et un moyen de s'imposer by Sakura non contrer par Sasuke_, pensa la brune et la blonde qui les écoutaient.

Les commandent arrivèrent enfin mettant fin à cette palpitante discussion.

Le silence jusqu'alors interrompu par la vaine tentative de la rose se réinstalla, le tout avec le dernier Harry Potter, (5).

Sasuke mangeait silencieux et pensif, pourquoi Naruto s'était-il mis en fille et semblait vouloir le lui cacher ?

Naruto qui avait, déjà, fini ses ramens mis son plan, poser des questions personnelles au brun, à exécution. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Sasuke pensait de lui, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais il savait qu'il _devait_ savoir.

« Dis donc Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu penses de Naruto ? »

« Naruto ? Pourquoi parles-tu du dobe ? »

« Eyh ! Je suis... Enfin Naruto n'est pas un dobe. »

« ... Si tu le dis… »

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu en pensais ! »

Décidant de jouer le jeu, Sasuke eut un petit, voir minuscule, un Uchiwa ne sourit pas voyant, sourire amusé.

« C'est un inconscient qui fonce toujours dans le tas sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences, bouffeur de ramen il n'est pas digne d'interêt. »

Hinata et Sakura le regardèrent surprises. Si c'était ce que pensait vraiment Sasuke alors que Naruto était allé le chercher chez Orochimaru eh ben… (6)

Remarquant alors l'air blessé sur le visage de la jeune fille en face de lui, Sasuke ressenti une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller aussi loin.

« Je rigolais… Naruto c'est… C'est mon meilleur ami… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Puisque je le dis. Dobe. »

« Eyh ! Je ne suis… »

Il se tue et observa Sasuke prendre une autre bouchée. Etrange. De source sur, il savait qu'il n'y avait que lui que le brun insultait ainsi alors pourquoi il le faisait avec quelqu'un, une fille qui plus est, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

A nouveau silencieux, Naruto médita sur ce qui sauta aux yeux de ses deux amies, Sasuke l'avait reconnu et c'était amusé avec lui. (7) Elles dirent cependant rien et se contentèrent de manger, Naruto louchait vers leurs bols.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une atmosphère plus légère, l'alcool commandé par Hinata (8) déliant les langues, on rêva quand Sasuke sourit, plus franchement, en regardant Naruto ingurgité son septième bol.

Une heure plus tard, presque tous saouls, Hinata tenant l'alcool, ils se retrouvèrent chez l'Uchiwa qui n'ayant rien à faire de sa soirée et qui n'était pas non plus dans son état normal avait proposé aux trois filles (9) de venir chez lui (10).

Donc nous voilà au moment clef de l'histoire !

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata sont chez l'Uchiwa.

Ils sont TOUS, ou presque, saouls et n'oublions pas que Naruto est une femme.

Naruto est donc une femme dans la chambre de Sasuke avec Sasuke et ses meilleures amies tous sont saouls et jouant au strip poker. Hinata s'occupant superbement bien de la bouche d'une Sakura qui de demandait que ça, faisant toutes les deux un concours d'apnée.

Naruto est donc une femme dans la chambre de Sasuke avec Hinata et une Sakura qui sont allées dans la chambre voisine se divertir seules, tous les deux saouls et à moitié nus sur le lit.

Naruto est en donc en oroike dans la chambre de Sasuke tous les deux saouls nus et dans le lit.

Vous comprenez la situation je suppose ?

: désolée j'ai envie de la placer celle là

: style « elle me veut quoi l'bonbon ? »

: oh mon dieu ! kékila ?!

: elle revient souvent quand même

: blague vaseuse à supprimer à la publication finale !

: Auteur surprise aussi oO

: Mais elles sont intelligentes elles… Rangez ces armes les fan de Naruto !

: faut pas croire mais elle sait boire la tite timide

: euh dont une est un mec X3

(10) : Il était saoul, aussi on lui pardonne cet écart du glaçon au mec sympa


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la cruche

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec

Note : Wa j'ai posté c'te fic hier (on est le 17/07/07) et pourtant j'ai déjà cinq rewiews ! Le temps que je corrige ce chapitre j'en aurait peut-être d'autre \o/ En tout cas merci

Note 2 : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop nulle et qu'elle vous plaira !! Perso je suis un peu déçue : je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout satisfaite…Le 1 Octobre 2007 Tsuda arrive a trouvé un chapitre 2 Satisfaisant… NON ne me tapez pas x) Et le publie enfin malgré ses fautes !!! Comment j'ai fais pour être satisfaite ? Je me baladais tranquillement sur won-fma quand PAFF LE truc apparaissait dans ma tête. Ma mère et ma sœur ont du me prendre pour une folle quand je me suis mise à rire et à sauter comme une folle dans la maison… Je suis tout de suite allée sur l'ordinateur alors que normalement je devrais dans ma chambre en train de réviser un contrôle de français et de SVT pour demain matin en plus !!! J'espère sincèrement que la suite vous plaira et que vous me laisserez un commentaire parce que j'en ai besoin pour continuer pense aux fics qui s'accumulent. En plus j'ai fais TROIS pages words et demi xD soit une page en plus ! Bref je passe à l'histoire ma petite vie ne doit pas vraiment vous intéressez !

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un terrible mal de crâne lui vrillait les tympans et il avait la désagréable impression de s'être jeté contre un mur tout en s'amusant à se taper le haut du crâne avec un Bélier. Il se releva lentement pour se mettre en position assise.

Il se trouvait nu dans son lit et voyait très très très flou.

_Sûrement un effet de l'alcool jusqu'à 2h du mat_ pensa le jeune homme.

Il essaya de se lever histoire d'aller prendre le meilleur remède contre la gueule de bois possible quand il trébucha pour s'étaler à terre. Oui mesdames messieurs les lecteurs, bien qu'il n'y pas vraiment de mec accrochant au yaoi, le grand Sasuke Uchiwa se planta avec grâce sur le sol tout en emportant avec lui le drap avec une vaine tentative de se rattraper.

_Ooook, j'ai pigé, plus d'alcool le matin, mais alors plus, mais plus du tout !_

Il se leva lentement et avec précaution alla dans sa chère salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, son anti-gueule de bois personnel. Il essaya de se remémorer la soirée d'hier soir mais n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit s'arrêtait à Ichiraku, avec un Naruto en oroike, pourquoi il se le demandait toujours, et Hinata avec Sakura se faisant des papouillent.

Le jeune homme ferma l'arrivé d'eau (Nda : il a pris une heure) et sortie de la salle de bain habillé et coiffé, un Uchiwa était toujours classe, même chez lui. Se sentant nettement mieux mais pestant contre son esprit plus qu'inutile : il n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de la vieille.

Il passa devant la chambre d'amis et entendit un cri.

« P…. de bouteille de m…. qu'est qu'elle foutait là ?! Me…! »

Il avait confirmation d'une chose, ses deux amies avaient passé la nuit chez elle supposant que si Sakura était là, Hinata l'était toujours, par contre, aucune trace du blond, enfin de la blonde.

_Il serait rentré chez lui ?_

Apparemment, Sakura venait de trébucher contre quelque chose (bouteille de saké ?).

Sasuke soupira et prépara du thé pour plusieurs personnes et s'assied devant sa tasse.

La rose qui savait où était la salle de bain pour y avoir fait le ménage dans la maison pendant l'absence de son ami y emmena Hinata et toutes les deux y passèrent (effectivement) un bon moment. Le brun mit à leur disposition des vêtements à lui, il n'aurait qu'à les brûlés si jamais elles les lui rendaient.

Dix petites minutes plus tard Hinata et sa compagne émergèrent de la salle de bain et s'assiérent près de la table. Il poussa vers elles une boite de cachets qu'elles prirent sans poser de question.

Quand elles eurent enfin l'esprit clair, Sakura posa _la_ question.

« Où se trouve Nar..una ? »

« ... »

« Elle est partie ? »

« Oui. »

Il vit Hinata se penché et chuchoté quelque chose à Sakura qui hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

Naruto avait du rentré chez lui. Mais pourquoi ne les avait-il même pas prévenu ?

Hinata planta son regard dans les yeux de Sasuke.

« Tu savais que Naruna est Naruto en fait. »

« C'est la vie du dobe si il aime être une fille. »

« Ca ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec lui quand même. »

« ... »

Le brun resta muet quand les flash de la soirée arrivèrent violement dans son cerveau.

Sakura les regarda tout les deux.

« Eyh ? Attend tu veux dire que Sasuke a couché avec… »

« Je les ai entendu… Pas très discret… »

Sakura regarda les deux bruns, ses yeux allant de l'une à l'autre, stupéfaite.

Sasuke, lui était en plein rangement de souvenir, son mal de tête était revenu accompagné de deux copains appelés Confusion et Nausée.

Il avait joué au strip poker avec Naruto. Ok.

Naruto avait (bien sur :p) perdu et vu le nombre de bouteilles vides qu'il y avait dans la chambre, Sasuke se demandait comment il n'avait pas fais de coma éthylique...

Oh put… Il avait couché avec Naruto !

Il l'avait son explication pour le coma : trop occupé pour faire quelque chose.

Sasuke reprit la parole.

« Je vais au hall des missions, laissez ouvert quand vous partez. »

Elles burent leurs thés et quittèrent la demeure sans un mot. Hinata rentra chez les Hyuuga et Sakura chez elle. Toutes deux soucieuses sans pour autant le dire.

2h avant pendant que Sasuke prenait sa douche.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

La première chose qu'il senti fut un horrible mal de crâne, prémisse d'une gueule de bois assez importante.

Deux à trois secondes après, la voix de Kyubi résonna dans son esprit (1).

« Qu'as-tu fais humain ?! » la voix était en colère mais Naruto n'en avait cure, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle se taise.

Il ne répondit pas, referma les yeux et chercha machinalement son drap pour le recouvrir. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas de drap (il avait fini à terre).

_Il fait froid._

Puis se rappelant que ça n'était pas normal d'avoir froid alors qu'il avait TOUJOURS une couverture sur lui à son réveil, Naruto rouvrit les yeux pour se redresser avec surprise. Il n'était pas chez lui.

La pièce était assez grande. Les draps du lit dont un était à terre, sûrement pour ça qu'il avait froid, les rideaux et même le tapis à terre étaient bleus marines. Les murs étaient blancs. Il y avait un bureau, une armoire et bien sur le lit où était Naruto.

_Oooooooooook !_ D'abord, il n'était pas chez lui.

Il se rappela vaguement de l'invitation de l'Uchiwa. Uchiwa, invitation, pas chez lui… le tout additionné lui permit de savoir finalement où il se trouvait.

Bon point.

Deuxième point. Pourquoi était-il nu dans ce lit et pourquoi n'était-il pas redevenu garçon ?

Normalement même si il oubliait d'annuler le sceau son cha-kra devrait se charger par son absence, de lui rendre sa forme première c'est à dire celle d'un garçon pendant son sommeil.

Kyubi répondit à sa question.

« C'est à cause de ce que tu as fais humain »

Il avait toujours mal au crâne et son esprit embué. Il se contenta donc de cette réponse (Nda : nn pauvre garçon).

Il se rappela encore une fois de sa position compromettante, nue en fille dans un lit, dans une chambre, dans la maison de Sasuke (Nda : p). Naruto sorti du lit et ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sols à côté de cartes et de bouteille de saké vide. Etant seul, il s'habilla dans la chambre, en jetant un regard vague à son reflet dans le miroir qu'il vit sur le mur en face du lit, et sorti enfin de la demeure Uchiwa en se faisant tout petit. Heureusement que son ami était dans la douche, il n'aurait pas eu envie de se faire gueuler dessus.

Il alla dans la première pharmacie qu'il trouva et acheta un anti-gueule de bois puis décida de rentrer dans son chez lui d'amour pour se recoucher dans son lit plutôt que chez Hinata. Là au moins il n'aurait pas froid.

Naruto se réveilla vers midi. Enfin se fut son estomac qui le réveilla. « Ramen !! » Lui criait-il.

Debout, il se prépara ses nouilles, les dégusta et alla prendre une douche pour bien être d'attaque.

Il rentra dans le baquet et constata avec une surprise modérée qu'il ne pouvait inverser le jutsu.

Il réfléchit calmement (2). Il essaya d'annuler le jutsu mais ne réussi pas.

Pourquoi était-il encore en fille ? Il se souvint vaguement que Kyubi lui en avait parlé.

Bizarrement, Naruto ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de prendre sa douche en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en évitant de regarder vers le bas. Il se sentait étrangement fatigué.

Il s'interrompit en mettant ses vêtements, il venait de se rappeler d'un truc important.

Il avait couché avec Sasuke !! (Nda : Oh OUI ! Enfin Oh NON ! )

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne pouvait redevenir un garçon. Mais ce premier problème parut cependant insignifiant aux yeux du kitsune.

Il avait couché avec son meilleur ami d'accord.

Il avait couché avec son meilleur ami sous forme de fille, encore d'accord.

Il avait couché avec son meilleur ami sous forme de fille et bourré, encore d'accord.

…

OH MON DIEU ! Comment allait-il faire ?!

D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait pas clairement comment tous ceci s'était passé.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne sortirait plus de chez lui avant un siècle et des poussières.

Comment regarder son coéquipier et ami en face ?! Quoi qu'il serait le seul gêné puisque Sasuke pensait avec coucher avec Naruna pas lui. (3)

Naruto retourna finalement dans son lit peut-être après avoir encore dormi, il trouverait une solution. (4).

Sasuke soupira de soulagement, il se trouvait dans le hall des missions et en avait apparemment une. Il avait de la chance. Il était tombé sur une mission d'ambassadeur longue de trois semaines. Sauf qu'il devait la faire avec Sakura seuls tous les deux. Il espérait qu'elle ne le bassinerait pas avec ce qui s'était passé entre Naruto et lui. C'était une erreur (Nda : vraiment ?) et il était bourré (5). Et surtout il ne fuyait pas le blond, un Uchiwa ne fuit pas.

Fort de cette auto persuasion, le jeune Uchiwa rentra chez lui pour préparé ses affaires et prévenir Sakura.

Il ne fuyait vraiment pas.

A suivre

: heureux est celui qui n'a jamais subit ça après voir bu comme un trou

: oui oui je sais ça parait bizarre mais on va dire qu'il y a un peu d'ooc

: Naruto ne sait pas que Sasuke sait qu'il est un garçon et que Naruto ne sait pas qu'il sait xD

: Un Naruto amorphe ça fait vraiment ooc ? Tss il me rappelle vaguement Shikamaru là

: Pff quel excuse !!! Mais il a raison.

_Réponses aux rewiews anoymes : _

**Missanis :** Merci moi-même j'étais pressée d'écrire la suite (xD) et la voilà

**Schuichi :** ton pseudo me replonge dans gravitation o Oui ne t'inquiète la suite est là !

Je ne voyais pas de lemon dans ce chapitre désolée… Je vais voir où je peux en insérer un… Je ne peux rien promettre sorry éè

**Jolie cœur :**Ben oui je suppose qu'il aurait fallu plus détaillé mais… Mais je suis trop fainéante pour décrire ce genre de chose, d'ailleurs j'ai (un tout peu mais quand même) un peu décris la chambre de Sasuke ici. Je projette d'en faire une meilleure description… (Un jour). Le réveil plus que difficile… Zont tous la GDB (geule de bois). Voilà la suite

**Natsu77 :** Tu n'as déposé aucune rewiew mais le simple fait que ma fiction soit dans tes favoris… Wa merci \o/

**Spicymarmelade :** je répondais aux rewiews quand j'ai eu la tienne et l'alerte. Voilà la suite J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Fanfan :** Nya tu sais que tu avais déjà compris ? On pourrait voir une tite ressemblance avec **Môman** une fic qu'il faut absolument lire (vi de la pub :p) mais en fait pas grand-chose. Tu m'as donné une idée à approfondir.

**Lilou :** L'idée tordue ? x3 je trouve auchi mais c'est naruto et c'est encore lui pour l'analyse plus poussée, ici on se rend compte qu'il est vraiment lent. C'est vrai qu'on peut tout lui pardonner tellement il meugnon o. Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas compris ? Faudrait développer ? xD. Merci vraiment pour ta rewiew elle m'a mis chaud au cœur. (on est le 20/07/07 et je corrige encore le chapitre que je ne trouves pas satisfaisant donc je ne sais pas quand je le publierai je pense la semaine d'après si j'ai toujour un ordi x3). Mais je vais faire mon possible !!!!!

**Boudix :** oui j'avais remarqué son absence prolongée sur msn. Ra si seulement je le lui avais demandé plus tôt ! Mais heureusement j'ai sa jumelle pour m'aider aussi. Trois bêtas pour moi c'est pas mal non ? XD

**Littledidill :** (nous sommes le 25 août nçn) Je ne sais pas si je t'ai répondu directement mais merci et voilà la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la cruche

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec

Note 1 : Alors… Ben… Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop nulle et qu'elle vous plaira !! Il est même l'un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écris dans cette fiction.

Note 2 : J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas dans la lecture : quand je prends le point de vue des amis de Naruto, je vais utiliser le masculin pour le désigner, mais aussi du féminin. Dîtes moi si vous préférez un seul genre.

Il était 17h et Hinata était couchée sur son lit, éveillée mais silencieuse, elle rêvassait. Sakura était partie depuis déjà deux jours avec Sasuke et elle ne la reverrait pas avant trois semaines.

Elles avaient juste eu le temps de se dire rapidement au revoir. Elle lui manquait déjà.

Hinata soupira quand un grand bruit se fit entendre.

Une personne criait devant la porte d'entrée tout en tapant violemment sur cette dite porte.

La jeune Hyuuga se leva rapidement, elle ne voulait pas rameuter tout le personnel de la maison ici. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle reconnut Naruto. Naruto qui était toujours en Oroike.

« Naruto ? Qu'est… »

« Tu me laisses entrer ? »

« Oui oui vas y. »

La jeune femme se déporta vers la gauche pour laisser passer le blond. Elle referma la porte et suivit, surprise Naruto qui alla dans sa chambre. Elle y rentra et s'assied sur le siège de son bureau, son ami s'était couché en travers du lit et pressait ses mains sur son visage.

« Naruto ? Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« J'étais si bourrée l'autre soir que… que j'ai apparemment couché avec Sasuke. »

« Je le savais déjà… Qu'est qui se passe ?!! »

Naruto se releva du lit précipitamment. _Comment peut-elle être au courant ? Sasuke lui a dis ?_

Hinata remarquant le visage totalement ahuri de son ami soupira à nouveau.

« Vous vous croyiez discret ? Surtout toi Naruto. Si tu t'étais entendue… »

Il ou elle rougit fortement.

« Pour… Pour tout dire… Je ne… je ne m'en souviens… pas… vraiment. »

La brune arqua un sourcil. Un détail avait été oublié.

« Naruto ça ne va pas ? »

« Ben justement… En parlant de ça… »

« Je répète encore une fois : Qu'est qui ce passe ? »

Naruto soupira à son tour.

« Depuis l'autre jour j'arrive pas à redevenir un garçon. »

« Tu ne voulais pas rester en fille toute la semaine ? »

« Oui je voulais rester en fille toute la semaine mais pour la douche… »

Autre arquage (1) de sourcil droit de la part d'Hinata.

« Tu ne voulais pas _tout_ découvrir de la femme ? », le « tout » étant étrangement appuyé.

Nouveau rougissement de la part de Naruto.

« Oui mais bon… »

« Bon quand tu parles de l'autre jour tu veux dire celui où tu as commencé le jutsu ? »

Hochement de tête de la blonde, Hinata soupira une troisième fois.

« Ca n'est pas moi le médecin, c'est Sakura. »

« Je sais mais elle n'est pas chez elle ! »

« Oui elle est partie en mission avec Sasuke. »

« L'équipe 7 est partie en mission sans moi ?!! »

Naruto semblait en colère, la brune secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ses longs cheveux noirs suivant le mouvement avec grâce.

« Ils sont partis pour une mission d'ambassadeurs dans le Kuro no Suni, _seuls »_

« Wa ! Mais il n'est pas sensé être dangereux ce pays ? »

« Si. D'après toi pourquoi Sasuke est avec elle ? »

Naruto fit la moue, Hinata le trouva très _mignonne_, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Tu devrais être content plutôt ! Comment aurais-tu pus expliqué pourquoi tu étais en Oroike no jutsu ? »

« Pff… Et elle dure combien de temps cette mission ? »

« Trois semaines, mais on préfère dire un mois, on ne sait jamais. »

« Quoi ?! Je vais devoir rester comme ça trois semaines avant que Sakura ne me règle mon problème ?! »

« Il n'a jamais été dis qu'elle aurait pu le réglé de toute façon. »

Naruto n'entendit pas la dernière réplique qu'Hinata avait murmurée.

Ordinairement la jeune femme était plus conciliante mais déjà que le manque de Sakura commençait à se faire ressentir, elle avait ce que les femmes horripilaient une fois par mois (2).

Hinata se leva, passa la main dans ses cheveux et regarda Naruto.

« Tu es venu pourquoi finalement Naruto ? »

« Ben… Chercher un endroit où crécher un moment… »

« Tu es toujours le bienvenue… Tu sais où est la chambre d'ami. »

« Oui… Merci Hinata »

Elle sourit tandis que Naruto récupérait les vêtements qu'il avait achetés quelques jous plus tôt (3) et son sac.

Quelques heures plus tard.

Hinata appela Naruto pour qu'il vienne manger. Une fois, Deux fois. Etrange. On ne devait même pas avoir besoin d'appeler Naruto pour ça.

La brune s'inquiéta. Naruto prenait vraiment à cœur son problème de transformation ?

Elle entra prudemment dans la chambre et alluma la lumière pour un tant soit peu éclairée la chambre.

« Naruto ? »

La forme sur le lit bougea, Hinata s'avança pour s'asseoir sur le lit où se trouvait son ami.

« Ha, c'est toi.

qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

Personne…

Qu'est qu'il y a ?

... Je pensais à un truc.

Na…Naruto tu… tu pense ?! » (4)

Naruto grogna. Hinata amusée prit un faux air contrit.

« Excuse moi.

Mouais…

Alors à quoi tu pensais ?

A sasuke.

Ha.

Oui.

Pourquoi tu pensais à Sasuke ?

Ben… Je me disais… »

Naruto rougit.

« Je me disais que... Oublie !

Na…

On va manger ?! »

La blonde se leva du lit et sortie pour aller dans la salle à manger suivit d'une Hinata perplexe coupée dans sa phrase. Pourquoi avait-il changé de sujet ?

….

Hinata changea de position sur le canapé. Jetant furtivement un regard au calendrier au dessus de sa tête, elle soupira.

Encore une semaine et serait fixée pour le retour de sa chérie. Les petits mots qu'elles s'envoyaient par pigeon n'étaient qu'une maigre consolation quand Hinata repensait à leurs étreintes passionnées. Pourtant, encore plus que l'absence de Sakura, quelque chose énervait la jeune femme. Quelque chose de grand, de vivant, de blond et de sexe, pour le moment, féminin. Quelque chose qu'elle allait rapidement étranglé si elle n,'arrêtait pas de bouger !!

« Grrrrr NARUTO ! »

L'interpellée sursauta et lança un regard surpris et désolé à son amie.

« Désolée Ta-chan »

Ne relevant pas le superbe surnom donné par Naruto, « Ta-chan » grogna.

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas un livre comme moi ? »

« Mais les livres sans image j'y arrive paaaaaaaaaas ! » se plaignit l'autre.

« Eh bien va t'entraîner ! »

« Y a que Sasuke qui est assez fort pour le faire avec moi ! »

« Eh bien dors ! »

« Je passe mon temps à dormir ! Essayer de me retransformer me prend beaucoup de Cha-kra ! »

« … »

Hinata déposa son livre et réfléchit quelques instants. Bientôt une semaine que Naruto la saoulait, si ça continuait ainsi… Elle ne préféra pas y penser, les images plutôt gore que lui envoyait son esprit n'aidait pas à son self contrôle. Depuis qu'il s »tait rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas redevenir un garçon, il n'était pas sortie d'ici, _quoique…_

« Et Ichiraku ? »

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent mais s'éteignirent presque une seconde plus tard.

« J'ai pas envie de Ramen. »

Hinata explosa.

« Mais putain, Naruto !!!! Va te promener, va jouer, va…. » Elle s'arrêta brusquement et repris.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir Tsunade-sama ? Tu n'as toujours pas été la voir pour ton problème non ? »

Naruto gonfla ses joues en signe d'impatience.

« Ca n'est pas vraiment un problème vu que je comptais rester en fille pendant sept jours »

« Sept jours qui sont passés à compté d'aujourd'hui » objecta son amie.

« Peut-être mais j'ai pas envie d'aller voir la vieille ! Je préfère attendre Sakura ! »

Hinata se leva avec violence et quitta sa demeure sous le regard éberlué de la blonde, non il ne fallait pas céder à ses fantasmes qui ressemblaient quelques peu à massacre à la tronçonneuse version Naruto.

« Et ne m'attend pas pour manger ! » cria-t-elle en claquant la porte.

Ses pas la dirigèrent naturellement vers le hall des missions. La Hyuuga savait qu'elle devait être compréhensive, que Naruto était et serait toujours une boule d'énergie et qu'il était certainement inquiet de ne pas redevenir un garçon. C'est d'ailleurs pour son énergie qu'elle avait eu le béguin pour lui, bien que ça n'est duré que deux ans, son sentiment rapidement remplacé par une simple mais forte amitié.

Hinata se mit en face du tableau pour voir ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Qu'importe le blond et ses problèmes, elle allait enchaîner missions débiles sur missions débiles pour oublier les siens.

A suivre

: oui le mot arquage ça existe pas mais la fin justifie les moyens

: compatissant !

: depuis le début de la fic

: Gomen j'étais o-bli-gée de la mettre celle là :x

Alooooooooooors… Ma chère petite sœur doit recopier pour moi les autres chapitres, donc si la semaine prochaine vous n'avez toujours pas la suite… Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut voiiiir !

J'ai écris ça pendant le mois d'Août mais se n'est que maintenant que j'ai eu le courage de recopier/taper, comment fait Nana ?!

Vous avez remarqué ? J'ai supprimé les Nda à la demande de certains et encore désolée pour quand elles gênaient. Je les ai renvoyé à la fin, donc pas obliger de les lire .

Laissez une petite rewiew pour dire si vous aimez toujours !!


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la cruche

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Note 1 : Alors là, je vais faire simple, Naruto est maintenant devenue une fille et je pense que mes le (la ?!) à longueur de temps sont devenus énervants mdr. Je parlerais de lui (d'elle ?!) rire en fille dorénavant ou en tout cas la plupart du temps. Ca se passe deux semaines et demi après les deux premiers chapitres.

Note 2 : J'ai découvert que je faisais du Mpreg !!!

Note 3 : J'ai écris ce chapitre ça fait… 4mois maintenant alors veuillez m'excusez si il est un peu nul . Je me prosterne devant vous pour les petites fautes et les commentaires entre parenthèses qui gêneront peut-être '

* * *

Kiba se leva ce matin là en pensant qu'il serait comme les autres.

Il se leva, pris une bonne douche en lavant Akamaru avec lui. Il descendit et se servit largement à manger à lui ainsi qu'à son chien.

Le flair des chiens était très apprécié pour retrouver des enfants comme des animaux perdus. Le jeune Inuzuka était très donc très demandé. Il était rentré la veille et savait qu'il n'aurait pas de mission avant au moins une semaine.

Que faire ?

Eh bien il irait voir son meilleur pote après ils aviseraient ensemble. Nul doute que Naruto sauterait sur l'occasion pour se divertir. _N'est ce pas ?_

Le jeune homme se rendit donc devant l'appartement du blondinet de service une heure plus tard.

Il sonna une fois. Il sonna deux fois. Il sonna trois fois.

Bon ok. Naruto n'était pas chez lui. Il était peut-être chez Ichiraku le vendeur de ramen ou le terrain d'entraînement.

…

Kiba s'énerva, Naruto n'était ni chez Ichiraku, ni sur le terrain d'entraînement. Dernier endroit, chez Hinata. Dernier endroit où trouver Naruto.

Il s'énerva encore plus quand il apprit que la jeune Hyuga était en mission et ne revenait que ce soir.

Mais où était passer Naruto ?

Il décida d'aller voir le Nara. Lui était certainement au courant de tout.

Shikamaru était à son habitude couché dans l'herbe des prés, près des cerfs de son clan.

Mâchouillant une paille dans la bouche il avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Il pensait à tout et à rien (surtout rien). Tranquillement, calmement, savourant l'instant présent de son flegme naturel…Quand un sale cabot sauta sur lui et se mit à lui lécher violement le visage à grand renfort de bave et lui soufflant son haleine dans le nez.

Bref Akamaru était venu cassé l'instant de paix du génie. Une ombre puis un corps vint cacher le ciel bleu qu'il regardait il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

« Salut Shika ! »

L'interpellé se contenta de grogner quelque chose qui ressemblait à un salut (j'ai bien dis ressemblait).

« Tu saurais pas où est passé Naruto ? Je le cherche et Ichikaru m'a dis qu'il n'était pas venu depuis deux semaines au resto. »

« Et si il était chez lui ? »

« J'ai sonné à la porte. »

« Il ne veut peut-être voir personne. »

« Naruto ? Pourquoi il ferait ça ? »

_Moi je verrais bien pourquoi,_ pensa le Nara en jetant un regard venimeux à Kiba.

« Tu es allé voir Iruka-sensei ? »

« Ha… Non »

« Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu es venu voir ? »

« Ben tu sais toujours tout. »

Shikamaru lança un « galèèèèèèèèèère » sonore et Kiba lui jeta un regard torve. Tous deux allèrent chercher Iruka-sensei qui se trouvait à l'académie. Il préparait les cours des jeunes ninjas.

« Iruka-sensei, vous avez vu Naruto récemment ? »

« Euh non justement j'allais le voir. Ca fait bien deux semaines qu'il est chez Hinata mais comme elle n'est pas là pour deux, trois jours... »

« Donc il est chez lui là ? »

« Euh je ne sais pas mais je suppose que oui. »

Shikamaru lança un coup d'œil vers Kiba qui haussa les épaules et les trois hommes, dont deux jeunes, (baves) se rendirent donc à l'appartement de leur ami et fils adoptif.

Naruto se dirigeait tranquillement vers son appartement quand elle aperçut Shikamaru, Kiba et Iruka dans la rue. Que faisaient-ils ensemble ?

Curieuse elle décida de les suivre prenant soin de se camoufler.

Elle s'ennuyait et cela la distrairait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se retransformer en garçon.

Kyubi se moquait continuellement de lui parce qu'il savait et ne voulait pas le dire pourquoi et elle, en plus, s'était lassé de la télé.

Hinata était partie hier et il squattait encore sa chambre d'ami. Seule son amie était au courant de son problème, Sakura étant partie en mission avec Sasuke. La brune lui avait conseillé d'aller voir L'Hokage, mais Naruto voulait encore attendre.

Ca allait peut-être guérir tout seul… Bien que ce matin il avait été pris de violentes nausées...

Il se sentait malade et en avait marre, si ça continuait, il allait vraiment aller voir la vieille !

Heureusement qu'il pouvait toujours se rendre chez Ichikaru (en mode incognito bien sur) mais même le chef cuisinier s'inquiétait de son absence, ce qui était compréhensif.

Ce matin elle avait entendu Kiba parler avec une servante chez Hinata. Elle n'avait pas osé se montrer à lui. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait voir personne mais… Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de voir Iruka quand celui-ci était aussi venu le voir chez son amie. Naruto sentait qu'elle avait fais une bêtise.

Bref malgré tous ces problèmes, notre blonde nationale s'ennuyait.

Elle avait même décidé à faire le ménage dans son appartement ! Pour dire son état… Mais seulement décidé, c'était Naruto après tout.

C'était donc une Naruto avec une curiosité très poussée, si elle n'était déjà pas au maximum, qui suivait le petit groupe qui allait justement à sa rencontre.

Arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto (marre de répéter), sachant comment le blond était toujours évité comme la peste par les adultes connaissant son secret et que l'immeuble n'était donc pas habité à cet étage, Iruka cria.

« Naruto ? Naruto c'est moi Iruka ! »

« Ouais Naruto réponds Je suis là aussi ! »

Shikamaru, lui, resta silencieux, deux voix s'était largement suffisantes, et puis toute cette marche l'avait épuisé.

…

Naruto les observait médusée, depuis une heure. Shikamaru semblait s'être endormi, et Kiba et Iruka continuaient de crier avec une voix éraillée alors que de toute évidence la blonde ne se trouvait pas ici !

Soudain, le vent tourna.

Akamaru qui s'était lui aussi assoupi releva deux minutes plus tard la tête, parfaitement synchroniser avec son maître.

L'odeur de Naruto leur parvenait sensiblement. Un grognement du chien réveilla le dormeur à côté d'eux et tous apprirent la découverte.

Sentant le danger, la blonde prit le parti de fuir chez Hinata maintenant coursée par quelque un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha.

Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure Hyuuga. Iruka et Kiba recommencèrent à frapper mais le Nara, qui avait vraiment vraiment marre, se décida à agir.

« Naruto si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte d'ici 2 minutes, je la défonce et je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure pour m'avoir fait dépenser de l'énergie et de la salive pour avoir parler ET bouger ok ? »

45secondes plus tard et la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrait sur une Naruto emmitouflé dans un grand drap.

On ne pouvait apercevoir de lui que deux billes d'un bleu profond.

« Ca ne va pas Naruto ? »

« Non… Kof… Pas trop… »

« Tu es malade ? »

La jeune femme hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de faire un geste pour fermer la porte.

Shikamaru interrompit son geste et rentra dans la demeure rapidement suivit d'Iruka et de Kiba.

Le tas de drap se secoua, en faite Naruto secoue la tête en signe d'agacement, et referma la porte.

« Pourquoi… keuf keuf… z'êtes… kof… là ? »

« On s'inquiétait pour toi Naruto ! »

« Ouais, ça fait deux semaines et… (Il compte sur ses doigts) 5 jours, que j't'ais pas vu moi »

Shikamaru se taisait, il observait l'intérieur avec intérêt, marquant chaque détail dans sa tête. Pour plus tard. On ne sait jamais.

«Ben kof ! Fallait pas s'inquiéter,… ATCHA ! Je… snif… suis malade. »

« Eh ben justement, il faut s'inquiéter si tu es malade. »

Le mode mère-poule d'Iruka était activé, Naruto n'y couperait pas.

Il devait au moins se débarrasser des deux autres, surtout de Shikamaru l'intello.

« Pourquoi tu crèches chez Hinata ? »

« ... Elle… Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule… alors que je souffrais… »

« Ha…Et Pourquoi la servante m'a-t-elle dis que tu n'étais pas ici ? »

« Je… n'étais… pas là à ce moment… Et puis elle… est juste sensé faire le ménage. »

Shikamaru haussa les épaules tandis que Kiba réfléchissait, pourquoi l'odeur de Naruto était-elle si forte à l'appartement alors ?

_Sûrement les vêtements sales_, pensa t-il répondant lui-même à sa question.

Iruka, lui, jeta un regard inquiet à Naruto.

« Je suppose que ça ne sert à rien que l'on reste ici. »

« Ouais. »

« Je te conseille d'aller quand même voir un médecin. »

Shikamaru et Kiba passaient alors l'encadrement de la porte quand Naruto fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours c'est-à-dire une boulette.

Se prenant les pieds dans les draps qui l'entouraient, il avait marché dessus et était étalé à présent par terre au pied d'Iruka qui semblait pétrifié.

Les deux chuunin se retournèrent en même temps.

Une jolie blonde était en T-shirt caleçon à terre devant leurs yeux et cette fille c'était Naruto en version Sexy meta.

A suivre

* * *

**Rar !**

**Cc :** Moi aussi j'ai hâte que Sasuke revienne XD. Tu verras bien comment ça va être entre eux XD Merci pour la rewiew !!

**Spicy marmelade :** Hein ? XD Ben oui !

**Schuichi :** Salut !! Thank you for your rewiew !! Il manquerait plus que Naruto soit enceinte hein :p Dis moi tu es très perspicace !! C'est bien de savoir réfléchir !! Par exemple moi j'ai compris que Schus c'était toi ! XD Non sérieux merci d'aimer mon histoire.

* * *

Merci merci pour les rewiew ! Je ne le répèterais jamais assez mais ça fait vraiment vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent vos écrits et qui en plus les apprécies ! Je dois dire que je garde Chaque commentaires précieusement non par narcissisme mais pour toujours me rappeler que j'ai des lecteurs. 


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la cruche

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Note : Ce chapitre étant ridiculement court, je le poste maintenant tout en vous assurant de poster la suite Samedi au plus tard. Au début je voulais le mettre comme chapitre de remplacement de "De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté" mais finalement j'ai réussi à taper ce chapitre 3 qui me donnait autant de fil à retordre ! Avouez que vous êtes contents !!!

Note 2 : Z'avez vu ? Pas une seule parenthèse.

* * *

20h – Konoha 

Hinata rentra dans le hall des missions en pestant, ça lui avait pris un jour de plus pour rentrer à Konoha. Elle se dirigea dans le bureau de l'Hokage pour faire son rapport.

« … Et nous avons fini par trouver l'escargot-aux-cha-kra grâce au Byagukan… Aucune attaque et rien de suspect n'a été détecté. »

« Bon travail Hinata… Au fait ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es une amie de Naruto non ? »

« Oui… »

« Je me demandais où il était passé… D'Habitude il vient tout deux jours m'em…bêter pour me raconter qu'il s'ennuie… »

« Ha… Eh bien il est malade… Il vit chez moi en ce moment. »

« Merci. Tu peux partir alors… Ne lui dis pas que je me suis inquiétée pour lui… Et prends soin de lui. »

La jeune Hyuuga sortie du bureau pour rentré chez elle. Elle avait compris que Tsunade-sama pensait qu'elle et Naruto étaient ensemble mais n'avait rien fait pour démentir. Ca l'arrangeait d'une certaine manière, très peu savait pour elle et Sakura.

Quand la jolie brune rentra dans son salon, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver un Shikamaru endormit, un Kiba avec la bouche ouverte gobant des mouches, un Iruka à moitié évanouit et une Naruto bien ennuyée assis autour de la table.

« Sa…salut… Naruto ? »

« Ha ! Salut Hinata ! »

Naruto se leva précipitamment et la serra dans ses bras tandis que trois têtes se tournaient vers elle. La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? »

Naruto se pressa encore contre elle et murmura dans ses oreilles.

« Ils sont venus me voir ce matin et ils squattent depuis !»

Hinata murmura à son tour.

« Et qu'est ce que tu leurs à dis ? »

« Rien. Enfin, je viens de leur dire que je voulais vivre en fille pendant quelques temps. »

« Comment ils… Ha, c'est leurs réactions, elle reprit plus fort, quelqu'un veut du thé ? »

Naruto sauta sur cette occasion pour les fuir.

« Je viens t'aider ! »

Kiba referma la bouche, Shikamaru leva un doigt, et Iruka sembla reprendre conscience de la réalité.

Toutes deux se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour préparé du thé, enfin Hinata le préparait et Naruto la regardait.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dis que tu ne pouvais pas te transformer ?! »

« Tu as vu leurs têtes quand j'ai dis que je voulais vivre en fille quelques jours ? Ca n'était même pas un mensonge ! »

« Oui c'est vrai que… »

« Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux garder pour nous. »

Naruto la regarda dans les yeux et la jeune femme aux yeux blancs capitula.

« Ok ! Ok ! Je ne dirais rien. »

« Même à Neji ? »

« Même à Neji. »

« Merciii ».

Naruto porta le plateau et le déposa sur la table basse.

Chacun prit une tasse et bue. Iruka parla.

« Tu es… Enfin, tu avais envie de vivre depuis longtemps comme une fille ? »

« Eh bien… Oui main… Mais non ! Je l'aime mon… Ahem. Je m'aime en garçon aussi. »

« Aussi ? Enfin… Ca veut dire que… Tu aimes… tu aimes rester en fille ?! »

« Ben quand on a pas le choix… On fini par s'adapter. »

« Pas le choix ? »

Kiba venait d'intervenir en fronçant les sourcils. Shikamaru bailla mais c'est d'une oreille attentive qu'il écouta Naruto bafouillée jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata la sauve. _Elles cachent quelque chose…_constata-t-il. Cependant, comme il voulait rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche, manger et retourner dans le pré, il garda le silence.

« Eu… Pas le choix parce que…. Parce que… »

« Naruto a fais une blague vaseuse sur les filles et Sakura l'a mis au défis d'utiliser l'oroike no jutsu pour vivre en fille pendant un moment. »

« Ouais… C'est ça ! »

« Mais pourquoi avoir feint la maladie ?! »

Naruto, plus confiante répondit.

«Voyons Kiba, si tu avais su, tu ne te serais pas foutu de moi ? Toi, Chouji, Lee… ? »

Kiba réfléchis quelques secondes puis éclata de rire imité par Naruto et suivit d'Iruka qui lui se contenta d'un sourire discret.

« Tu as raison Naruto… Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, tu sais que c'plus l'peine de te cacher ? »

La blonde prit un faux air contrit qui ne semblait pas si faux que ça et acquiesça soudain silencieuse.

Shikamaru prit enfin la parole.

« On peut enfin partir ? »

« Ouais mec ! Allons-y ! »

Ils s'en allèrent avec un « A+ Naruto-girl, A+ Hinata », Iruka avec eux.

Hinata fut la seule à intercepter le regard de Shikamaru, le style de regard qu'il leur jetait à Sakura et elle avant qu'il ne soit au courant pour leur couple. Celui qui disait « Je-sais-que-tu-me-caches-quelque-chose-je-ne-suis-pas-bête-mais-j'ai-la-flemme-de-chercher-maintenant-cependant-tiens-toi-sur-tes-gardes-je-vais-découvrir-ton-secret. ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto qui fermait la porte en souriant, et soupira.

07h – Konoha

Hinata se prélassait dans le bain en pensant à sa petite amie quand Naruto déboula dans la pièce d'à côté pour vomir de tout son saoul. Les bruits d'étranglement et autres réjouissance fit sortir la jeune femme de la salle de bain après qu'elle se soit envelopper d'une serviette.

Deux jours que la petite Naruto n'arrêtait pas de vomir le matin. Elle lui avait dis que cela avais commencé le matin même de son retour.

Hinata Hyuuga n'était pas bête. Elle était bien timide avant mais elle obtenait toujours les meilleurs résultats et même si son intelligence n'égalait pas celle de Shikamaru elle avait pu conclure que la maladie dont Naruto était victime venait du fait qu'il ne pouvait inverser l'oroike. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle la persuade d'aller voir l'Hokage.

La jolie brune se coiffait quand un oiseau tapa contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Un rossignol. Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents et appela son amie. Finalement Naruto n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'aller voir l'Hokage.

Sakura et Sasuke étaient rentrés.

A suivre.

Alooors ben en fait, si j'ai coupé ici c'est pour un pseudo-suspence !! Donnez des rewiew, j'adore y répondre !

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Anne Onyme :** Merci et voilà la suite !

**Kyu-chan :** Voilà la suite !!!

**Cc :** J'ai ressenti ton énervement envers Naruto et Sasuke. X) Si Naruto est ainsi c'est parce que c'est Naruto :p et puis ça gacherait le plaisir de ne pas avoir ce genre de scène !! Sinon voilà la suite !!

**Schuichi :** Sincèrement j'adore tes rewiews. Pleins de mots pour dire que tu aimes et ça, ça fait plaisir ! J'essayerai de ne pas faire de Drame. C'est clair que ton caractère est particulier, mais je l'aime bien :p Voilà la suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la cruche

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Note 1 : Alors là, je vais faire simple, Naruto est maintenant devenue une fille et je pense que mes le (la ?!) à longueur de temps sont devenus énervants mdr. Je parlerais de lui (d'elle ?!) rire en fille dorénavant ou en tout cas la plupart du temps. Ca se passe deux semaines et demi après les deux premiers chapitres.

Note 2 : J'ai été si touchée par les rewiew, de Cc et linette en exemple, que j'étais O-BLI-GEE de poster ce soir X). Donc vous l'avez une journée en avance ! Et puis il est loooong ! Il fait quatre pages !!! XD

Avis : J'ai très envie de savoir quelles étaient les choses que vous aimeriez lire dans ma fic histoire de satisfaire un maximum le lecteur donc faîtes le moi savoir, ça pourrait très bien me donner des idées !!

* * *

Sasuke laissa à Sakura le soin de faire leur rapport de mission à l'Hokage et rentra chez lui. La mission avait été quasi ennuyante, du Blabla, encore du Blabla, et encore encore du blabla ! Sakura et lui avaient plus fais du tourisme qu'autre chose, découvrant la beauté de ce pays appelé Kuro no Sumi.

Enfin, il avait dû subir les avances plus que douteuses de plusieurs filles et supporté Sakura qui finalement ne parlait pas de Naruto mais d'Hinata.

«Si Hinata voyait ça… Ooooh Hinata trouverait ça trop choux ! »

Bref si il ne connaissait pas les goûts de la brune avant, maintenant il pouvait les dicter en les classant par ordre de préférence.

Sasuke déposa son sac sur son lit et enleva lentement les vêtements qu'il contenait.

Il était heureux de rentrer chez lui mais aussi anxieux.

Il s'était vraiment défilé sur ce coup là et un Uchiwa ne fuit pas. Sasuke avait décidé d'aller parler au blondinet pour s'expliquer. Pendant trois longues semaines il avait médité sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre son ami et lui. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait certainement pas couché avec cette personne.

Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas… Une question de confiance ? Peut-être bien. Et si c'était ça, il ne voulait absolument pas briser son amitié avec le blondinet.

Il rangea les quelques vêtements propres dans l'armoire et fourra les autres dans le panier à linge sale puis se déshabilla pour prendre une douche.

Sakura n'avait pas voulu d'arrêt pendant les deux jours que durait le retour.

Le brun ricana sous le jet d'eau. Elle allait sentir bon pour sa petite amie.

Il sorti de la douche, une serviette autour des reins et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre.

Il n'avait personne pour l'attendre lui.

Non c'était faux.

Naruto était toujours là, si lui-même n'était pas en mission, quand il revenait pour lui proposer de prendre un bol chez Ichikaru.

Bien sur il refusait pour la forme, mais on pouvait toujours le voir au comptoir du célèbre restaurant de ramen avec pas si loin que ça un petit blondinet bruyant après une mission, même si les missions étaient vraiment vraiment rare.

Sasuke mit un bermuda bleu et un T-shirt blanc, notez que les couleurs sont inversées que quand il était petit (X3), puis tous la tiraille que doit avoir un ninja sur lui.

Il devait parler à Naruto. Il alla chez Ichikaru où Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji et Lee y étaient.

Kiba qui était tout aussi discret que Naruto, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, leur racontait que leur blond nationale se trouvait en fille sous l'oroike no jutsu pour une durée indéterminée parce qu'il avait lancé une blague vaseuse sur le sexe faible (1) et que Sakura avait réagit.

Sasuke sourit discrètement (2) en imaginant la scène, C'était donc pour ça qu'il s'était transformé ? Pas étonnant qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Mais reprit tout de suite un visage froid en s'asseyant à côté de Shikamaru.

« Lu. (Sasuke)

Eyh Sasuke ! (Kiba)

Bonjour à toi homme de glace (Lee)

Grmmlut (Chouji) »

Shikamaru se contenta d'hocher sa tête.

Sasuke les écoutait parler d'une oreille attentive.

Devait-il vraiment parler à Naruto ?

Franchement ça servait à quoi ? Naruto devait penser la même chose que lui donc pas besoin d'en parler (3)!

«Waaaaaa ! »

Finalement oui.

Hinata, Sakura et Naruto venait d'entrer dans le restaurant et elles étaient toutes, Naruto compris n'oublions pas, très jolies.

Naruto portait un baggi orange et un T-shirt Noire près du corps qui malgré sa simplicité mettait ses seins en valeur, ses longs cheveux avaient été attachés en deux couettes surélevées qui lui donnaient un air candide et innocent.

_Pas si innocent que ça en fait…_Sasuke rougit, qu'est qui lui prenait d'avoir ce genre de pensées ?!

Hinata avait une longue jupe droite violette fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et un haut blanc à manches longues qui descendaient sur les épaules. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec un nœud vers leurs fins.

Sakura quand à elle portait un kimono rose foncé avec des fleurs de cerisier d'un rose plus pâle partout sur le tissus. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon attaché avec des baguettes dont quelques mèches s'échappaient.

Tandis que la plupart des clients les observaient, Elles virent s'installer à la table, qui était grâce à l'auteur bien assez grande pour tous les accueillir, où ils se trouvaient.

Par un curieux hasard Naruto fut à côté de l'Uchiwa, leurs genoux nus frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke eut soudain chaud et se décala vers la gauche. Naruto lui jeta un regard surpris.

Kiba sourit.

«Eh ben Naruto ! Ca te va mieux que quand tu étais un mec !»

Naruto rougit et un merci inaudible sorti de sa bouche. Elle croisa le regard blanc et appréciateur de Neji en face d'elle. Il lui sourit, un air enjôleur sur le visage, (4), et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une image venant du passé d'une Naruto tremblante de désir et se mordant cette même lèvre tandis que lui-même… apparut dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa, il se donna une claque mentale.

Lee se tourna vers Sakura et Hinata.

« Vous êtes vous aussi très jolies ! »

Elles sourirent de concert et leurs mains se croisèrent sous la table.

Sakura rigola.

« J'avoue que tu es très sexy dans ton genre, ta combinaison violette et rouge est… intéressante ! »

Lee offrit un sourire éclatant à tous.

Ino et Tenten arrivèrent.

Tous leurs amis étaient là, cependant Sakura et sa compagne se levèrent, s'excusant de devoir partir et s'en allèrent main dans la main. Hinata et elle avaient décidé de se faire belles pour leur rencard, maquillées, bien habillées la soirée était prometteuse pour toute les deux.

Le serveur vint prendre leurs commandes qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Les conversations allaient de bon train. Des genins dont s'occupaient Tenten et Chouji, aux fleurs d'Ino en passant par les conquêtes de Neji et aux missions barbantes de certains.

Naruto riait et participaient à toutes, ou presque, les conversations.

Sasuke se surprit à l'observer. Il était vraiment très beau en fille.

Pas qu'il soit laid en garçon, mais il était aussi beau en fille qu'en garçon.

Ca n'est que lorsque le gérant vînt les voir pour dire que le restaurant fermait que la petite troupe se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les seuls clients.

Shikamaru fut obligé de se coltiner un Lee désireux de lui tenir compagnie en attendant le retour de Temari. Neji en gentleman raccompagnait Tenten, Chouji resterai avec Ino et Kiba lançait des coups d'œils qu'il voulait discret à Shino qui malgré son air indifférent les avait remarqué et dont deux tâches rouges sur les joues le confirmaient.

Shikamaru grogna un au revoir et Lee fit de grands signes tandis que tous se dispersaient.

Au final Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec Naruto, les deux amis allant dans la même direction.

Les mains dans les poches le dernier des Uchiwa s'éclaircit la gorge. Naruto tripotait ses nouveaux longs cheveux, elle était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Il fit un signe de tête à la jeune femme qui acquiesça silencieusement et ils commencèrent à marcher.

Sasuke se décida à parler.

« Hahem… Tu comptes rester en fille combien de temps encore ? Ca fait presque un mois là non ? A moins que tu n'ais pas purgé ta « peine » pendant qu'elle n'était pas là ? »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, quand il se décidait à parler, il parlait vraiment.

« A vrai dire… Je n'en sais rien. » Répondit Naruto sincère.

Sasuke sourit.

« Sakura était si en colère ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, inutile de recevoir une remarque désagréable de la part de son meilleur ami quand à sa capacité de toujours trouvés des ennuis là où il ne devrait pas en avoir, en l'occurrence le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à redevenir un garçon.

Voulant orienter la conversation vers un sujet où Naruto n'aurait pas à mentir, la blonde commenta la soirée.

« T'as remarqué le couple Kiba Shino ? »

« Oui… »

« Pas discret dans leurs genre !... Je me demande qui va faire le premier pas… »

« Ya Chouji et Ino aussi… »

« Ouais ! C'est vrai, dommage pour toi, tu as une fan en moins ! »

« Si tu savais mon désespoir. » répondit le brun sur un ton pseudo-tragique.

Naruto rigola et Sasuke se permit un sourire.

« Tu es beau quand tu souris Sasuke. »

La blonde plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et Sasuke rougit furieusement.

« Désolée, désolée, ma condition de fille me fait dire des trucs bizarre »

Sasuke hocha la tête se disant silencieusement que Naruto n'était pas une fille mais une femme.

« Naruto, comment arrives-tu à utiliser le renge aussi longtemps ? »

L'interpellé, mal à l'aise, hésita.

« Ca ne concentre pas beaucoup de cha-kra… »

Ca au moins n'était pas un mensonge. Retournant rapidement dans la conversation précédente, les deux amis arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Naruto. Elle n'avait plus besoin de squatter chez Hinata maintenant que tout le monde savait pour sa soi-disant punition et puis ses amies avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

A suivre

: rooh les machos

: encore un sourire ?!

: l'auto persuasion peut être un ennemie au SasuNaru

: Kyaaa vas y Neji !! Arg ! Qui m'a lancé cette pomme ?!

Hihihi si vous vous demandez pourquoi ils ne font pas référence à leur petite sauterie, c'est parce que j'ai décidé d'en parler dans le chapitre suivant. Mon âme de sadique est toujours là, vous inquiétez pas, la preuve j'hésite de vous mettre le chapitre 4 de « De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté » par pure flemme surtout que j'ai un chapitre à faire pour une fic d'Harry Potter :p. Et ça à poster Vendredi soir, soit demain !!! ARG:/

Bref vous avez quasiment intérêt de laisser une rewiew histoire que je n'ai pas posté pour rien :p.

**RaR :**

**Cc : **Salut salut ! Comment ça une sadique moi ? Huhuhu pas trop déçue de ne pas voir la tête de Sasuke ? Non ? Si ? Choquée Tu imagines Naruto vouloir avorter ? Sérieux ?! XD Moi aussi j'aime Shikamaru, t'as vu le regard ?! Je veux le mêmeuuu ! Merci sincèrement d'aimer ma fic !!

**Kyu-chan :** Voilà, Voilà !!! XD J'espère qu'elle te plaît toujours !

**Anne onyme** : Je sais que je suis sadique, mais vous m'aimez pour ça non ? x) LA suite tu viens de la lire, elle te plaît ?

**Linette **: Muhahaha une nouvelle lectrice ? Hinata n'est pas très perspicace je l'avoue, mais tu as déjà ton meilleur ami tombé enceint toi ? x) Alors comme ça tu serais prête à faire tout pour moi ? huhuhu esprit pas très net en marche

MERCI encore pour TOUTES les personnes qui m'ont LAISSE une rewiew et ceux qui m'ont MIS en FAVORIS ou en ALERT ce qui prouvent qu'ils LISENT et SUIVENT ma fic . Vos rewiews me TOUCHENT toujours et me font TOUJOURS PLAISIR !! Je les gardes PRECIEUSEMENT dans ma boîte mail d'ailleurs j'ai 5 pages de rewiew !!!!! Trop COOOL !


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la cruche

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec Et pis je pense qu'ils m'aiment bien.

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Note 1 : Alors là, je vais faire simple, Naruto est maintenant devenue une fille et je pense que mes le (la ?!) à longueur de temps sont devenus énervants mdr. Je parlerais de lui (d'elle ?!) rire en fille dorénavant ou en tout cas la plupart du temps.

Note 2 : Pourquoi je poste maintenant et pas Samedi ? J' étais si contente pour la sortie d'Hp7… Non en fait ma connexion internet fait tellement de truc que je me consacre à mes fictions depuis hier. Bref je vous poste mon dernier chapitre en avance ce qui veut dire queeeee ben maintenant vous aurez aussi de retard pour l'uptade de cette fiction. Gomen d'avance !!

* * *

« Bon ben nous sommes arrivés… » Constata Sasuke

« Faut dire que ça n'est pas très loin de chez moi Ichiraku » soupira Naruto.

Elle s'avança en ouvrant la porte, mais s'arrêta dans le mouvement.

« Sinon beau brun, ça te dit un petit entraînement combat demain ? »

Interdit au « beau brun », le brun hocha la tête.

« Demain 10h30 »

« 10h30 ?! Je ne sais pas si je serais réveillé(e), mais j'essayerais… »

« Hn »

Sasuke sursauta quand Naruto lui fit la bise et rentra dans son appartement. Il resta quelque minutes debout stupidement devant la porte au vernit vert écaillé. Finalement, le jeune Uchiwa rentra chez lui comme un bien heureux, heureux que ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne s'immisce pas dans leur relation amicale. Tout allait bien maintenant, même si il était encore troublé par les paroles de son ami.

Naruto s'appuya sur la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser son meilleur ami. Impulsion stupide ou envie ou alors les deux ? Il n'était pas sur.

_Les deux crétins_, lui dit la gentil voix de Kyubi.

_Hmpf_, lui répondit intelligemment Naruto.

Il prit le temps de se mettre à l'aise, en allant prendre une douche et en s'habillant pour la nuit. C'est finalement dans son lit que la jolie blonde sut ce qui la rendait si mal à l'aise.

Il avait couché avec Sasuke sous l'apparence de… De qui encore ?

_Naruna_, l'informa son démon intérieur.

Ok, mais si il avait couché avec l'apparence de Naruna avec Sasuke, et qu'il était toujours sous cette même apparence et que Sasuke n'avait rien dis alors…

_Alors l'Uchiwa savait déjà qui tu étais depuis le début baka…_

« ARRRRGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Les voisins du dessous eurent toutes les peines du monde à ne pas mourir sous le coup de la surprise. Un hurlement à vous congeler sur place venait de retentir.

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser ! Si il avait pu se tenir correctement ou à peu près devant l'Uchiwa, c'était juste parce qu'il était persuadé d'être le seul à savoir pour leur « écartade » !!!!!

Ca voulait dire que Sasuke savait donc ! Naruto se renfrogna en repensant à ce qu'avait dis le brun sur lui le mois d'avant.

**« C'est un inconscient qui fonce toujours dans le tas sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences, bouffeur de ramen il n'est pas digne d'intérêt… Je rigolais… Naruto c'est… C'est mon meilleur ami… »**

Il était pleinement conscient qu'il avouait bien aimer Naruto devant lui alors ?

_Oui… _soupira le Kyubi

« Wooooooow »

Et Naruto s'endormit sur ces pensées. Il n'avait plus vraiment à s'inquiéter de rien alors ! Sasuke savait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et il n'avait rien dis. Le blond était content, il ne prêta pas attention au petit pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait en se disant que le brun et lui ne serait jamais plus que des amis.

Le lendemain matin.

Sakura se réveilla petit à petit, Trop bien enlacée par sa chérie, elle somnolait. Une main soudainement passée sur son sein droit, la réveilla tout à fait et une vague de désir monta en elle, tandis qu'Hinata embrassait sa gorge.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est apaisé que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses et sa compagne discutaient de leur sujet préféré, soit Naruto et Sasuke. Néanmoins, se fut Sakura qui aborda le sujet qui la titillait vraiment.

« Pourquoi Naruto est-il toujours en oroike ? »

Hinata tritura les cheveux

« Eh bien justement euh…..Il a un problème… »

Sakura arqua un sourcil et tourna son visage vers Hinata alors qu'elle était confortablement dans ses bras.

« Un problème ? En rapport avec Sasuke ? »

« Non...non » Puis réfléchissant un peu « Peut être bien oui… »

Sakura s'assied sur lit, le drap dévoilant avec grâce la naissance de sa gorge puis d'un sein, puis sceptique reprit la réponse d'Hinata.

« Peut-être bien oui ? Hinata explique moi clairement la situation »

Hinata se racla la gorge. D'un commun accord avec Naruto, elles avaient décidés de ne rien dire sur le problème du jeune homme. Sakura n'allait certainement pas accepter ça. Et effectivement après quelques explications

« NARUTO A FAIT QUOI ? » explosa Sakura

« Naruto n'arrive plus à désactiver l'Oroike no jutsu depuis la veille de ton départ et depuis quelques jours il lui arrive de vomir et de dormir plus que de raison. »

Maintenant debout et accessoirement nue, Sakura marchait de long en large dans la chambre.

« Et vous n'êtes pas allez voir l'Hokage ? Vous ne vous en êtes même pas inquiété ?! Laisse moi tenir Naruto ! Et toi Hinata ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé le Byakugan ?! »

Hinata qui suivait du regard depuis quelques minutes le corps de Sakura, sursauta.

« Hein ? Byakugan ? Eh bien…à vrai dire…je n'y ait même pas pensé »

Sakura grogna.

« Et si sa avait un rapport avec Kyubi ?! Hinata franchement ! Naruto est naturellement insouciant mais toi !

Hinata soupira, Sakura avait raison mais…

« A partir du cinquième jour de cohabitation avec lui, j'ai enchaîner missions débiles sur missions débiles pour échapper à Naruto »

Une lueur de compréhension et de pitié passa dans les yeux de Sakura.

« Ouais bon ok. Allons dès maintenant trouver Naruto pour régler se problème. »

Sûr ces mots Sakura sortie de la chambre puis revient quelque minutes plus tard prendre ses vêtements, elle alla se doucher.

À peut près au même moment, Naruto arrivait sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept.

Sasuke était déjà là, comme d'habitude. Un bonjour tonitruant sorti de sa bouche, par habitude certainement aussi.

Sasuke baissa la tête en signe de salut.

Pas de « comment ça va ? » ni autre chose, Sasuke n'aurai aucun scrupule à taper une femme et Naruto le savait bien. D'un commun accord, les deux amis se mirent en position.

Par habitude, Naruto composa le Kage no Bushin puis s'élança sur Sasuke. Celui-ci constata le problème des clones de son ami et décida d'en tirer partie. En effet, il avait dors et déjà repérer le vrai Naruto.

L'Uchiwa sorti son sabre et s'élança a son tour. Confiant, il détruit un à un les clones de Naruto pour se frayé un chemin. Celui-ci ayant senti le danger et aussi a vu une imperfection dans ses clones décida de malaxer son cha-kra. La jeune femme se concentra mais à l'instant où le cha-kra fut invoqué et malaxé, une violente douleur la prit au niveau du ventre, en la faisant se crispée les mains dessus puis s'évanouie. Ses clones s'évaporèrent et Sasuke s'arrêta immédiatement inquiet. Sasuke pensa à une feinte mais ayant clairement vu l'éclaire de douleur, il courut vers Naruto.

Au même moment, Sakura et Hinata arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement.

Sasuke pressa ses mains contre ses yeux, la matinée avait été enivrante.

Après avoir porté avec précaution Naruto jusqu'à l'hôpital, il avait assisté muet à des tas de test effectué par Sakura, Hinata et l'Hokage elle-même qui avait été appelé sur la blondinette.

Le jeune Uchiwa s'était contenté de rentrer chez lui après que son amie l'est pleinement rassuré sur l'état de la blonde. Il se sentait inutile.

Il était vraiment épuisé, mais plus par ses sentiments : des questions tournaient et retournaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant pour Naruto ? Bien sur c'était son meilleur ami et il l'aimait bien mais… Mais quoi ?

Le brun se leva du fauteuil où il était confortablement installé pour prendre une douche puis alla se coucher, il avait bien besoin de repos, après tout, il était rentré de mission la vieille non ?

Sakura était sous le choc. Elle avait diagnostiqué une quantité impressionnante de cha-kra tourbillonnant dans le ventre de Naruto, juste sous le sceau. Hinata avait confirmée ses spéculations grâce à ses yeux.

Au moins, l'on connaissait la cause de son évanouissement : le cha-kra se retrouvant dans son ventre, rien ne circulait dans ses canaux et Naruto avait malaxé de l'air, ce qui était dangereux et douloureux. A présent si elle était sous le choc, s'était à cause de ce que lui avait dit l'Hokage sur son, enfin sa meilleure amie.

Décidément : Il n'y avait que Naruto qui pouvait faire ce genre de chose…

La blonde quand à elle rêvait. Il était en fille, derrière la balançoire de son enfance et poussait une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. A côté d'elle, un homme souriait et Naruto pouvait voir la forte ressemblance entre cet homme et la fillette. Mais le plus étrange dans ce rêve c'est que la fillette l'appelait « Maman ».

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant péniblement sur le lit, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, ni chez Hinata mais à l'hôpital.

Elle se rappelait vaguement de son évanouissement et de la voix de Kyubi qui lui disait qu'elle en faisait trop et qu'il allait s'occuper de tout.

Un mal de crâne la prise.

Sakura, Hinata et l'Hokage rentrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital.

La Godaime prit la parole avant que la jeune femme un geste.

« Je suppose que ça va mieux Naruto …Tes amies m'ont expliqué la situation. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir dès le début ? »

Le ton était autoritaire. Naruto gesticula dans son lit.

« Euh, vous allez rigoler mais je sentais au fond que ce n'était pas grave. Je ne pourrai vous expliquer comment…Kyubi n'a jamais rien dit pour me détromper…Quoi ?! »

L'échange de regards était éloquent entre l'Hokage et les deux femmes.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très expressif mais il était très curieux et tenait à ses amis. Alors quand Nara, qui était là pour un rapport de mission à l'Hokage, vit Naruto dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiwa, avec une Sakura énervée suivit d'une Hinata inquiète, évanouit, il avait tout de suite été aux informations.

Sasuke était rapidement parti mais Shikamaru, discret, avait trouvé le regarde de Sakura trop fuyant et avait décidé de rester espionner ou prendre des nouvelles selon la manière dont on l'interprétait.

Il était resté là, à côté de la porte entrouverte et écoutait. Il écoutait tellement bien qu'il comprit que l'Hokage voulait faire passer un message à Naruto.

Celle-ci expliquait à Naruto que le cha-kra de Kyubi faisait de l'oroike plus qu'une illusion, qu'il devenait vraiment une femme en l'utilisant. Après Tsunade-sama avait demandé à Naruto si il avait couché avec quelqu'un récemment, ce à quoi le blond répondit oui. Est-ce que ce quelqu'un était de sexe masculin ? « Oui » avait-il encore répondu. Est-ce que cette personne s'était protégée ? Shikamaru avait visualisé Naruto rougir, puis l'avait entendu dire qu'il l'ignorait d'une petite voix mais qu'il ne pensait pas. Le Nara avait ensuite écouté Naruto énuméré les divers maux qu'il subissait le matin depuis quelques jours. La jeune femme s'était plainte d'avoir pleuré devant un film d'amour. Enfin le cerveau du brun additionna tous les éléments qu'il avait entendus.

Naruto + Oroike no jutsu + pas illusion + partenaire homme + le sûrement pas de protection + nausées + fatigue + pas maladie + pas v_raiment_ grave ……

Le silence s'était installé dans la chambre d'hôpital. Naruto réfléchissait, l'Hokage cherchait des yeux un alcool fort, Hinata souriait timidement et les yeux de Sakura lançaient des éclaires. Ce fût finalement Kyubi, amusé de la situation à laquelle il assistait, qui déchira le voile de l'ignorance.

« Tu es enceinte crétin !! »

A suivre

Je suis quasiment satisfaite de ce chapitre ! J'espère que c'est le cas pour vous, sinon dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas et je m'assurerai de l'arranger !

**Rar :**

Forcé de m'étonnée des « POURQUOI TU T'ARRÊTES MAINTENANT » je suis allée lire la fin du chapitre 6 et ben euh ). Je ne vois pas de quoi s'énerver !! Rolalala XD morte de rire

**Cc :** Moi aussi je t'aime Cc on ne pourrait pas faire mieux comme compliment ). Comment Sasuke va réagir hein ? Et Naruto alors ? T'y penses ? Lui aussi il va être choqué !! Tu es une victime des transports en commun ? Tss bon courage !! Je suis trop touchée par ton commentaire, surtout les compliments (Sadique, mesquin et autre joyeusetés), et ben j'espère que la suite t'as plus !

**Linette :** Huhuhu j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un prenne ma place en cours tu veux pas le faire ? Sinon y a bien mes devoirs à faire, ma chambre à ranger… Lol ! N'oublions pas que tombé enceint n'est pas commun dans le monde des ninja hein ! X) !! Me too j'ai déjà demandé des autographes à des auteurs que j'aime . Tu trouves Sasuke et Naruto mimi ben moi aussi !!!!!!!!!! J'ai réussi à lire ce que tu as écris, ça donne à peut près ça : « Trop chibi kya kan y dit t beau Sasuke trop chouette l'autre g la con qui sourit aussi et kan il rougit trop mimi kya je vais mourir c'est trop choupi gnouf kya nynynynyyna » fière d'elle Des allusions subtiles, huhuhuhu comme j'ai fais dans le chapitre précédent ? Du chibi à voir XD. Nonononononon tu ne me saoul pas du tout ! J'avoue que c'est long à répondre comme rewiew mais ça fait tellement plaisir ). Je vais t'avouer un truc, tout les chapitres jusqu'au 8 ont été tapé en avance, la suite je dois bientôt la faire :p.

**Kyu-chan :** Thank you pour ta rewiew ! Courte mais clair, tu veux la suite ! J'espère donc qu'elle t'a plus .


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la gentille folle

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec Et pis je pense qu'ils m'aiment bien.

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Note 1 : Alors là, je vais faire simple, Naruto est maintenant devenue une fille et je pense que mes le (la ?!) à longueur de temps sont devenus énervants mdr. Je parlerais de lui (d'elle ?!) rire en fille dorénavant ou en tout cas la plupart du temps.

Note 2 : C'est toujours un plaisir de poster cette histoire surtout que je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous êtes marrés en le lisant :p.

Note 3 : Un deal, si à la fin de la semaine, j'ai un certain nombre de rewiew, je poste la suite vachement plus rapidement que d'hab. comme j'ai fais maintenant quoi.

* * *

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et soupira en ne voyant pas ses pieds.

« Narutooooooot !! »

« Oui mon chérie ? »

« Arrête avec ce surnom stupide et aide moi à me lever ! »

« J'arriiiiiive »

Une tornade blonde déboula dans la pièce et aida le brun à s'asseoir puis se lever. Naruto passa une main amoureuse sur le ventre tendu de son mari.

« Pff enlève ta main ! J'ai envie de manger du chocolat à la pistache »

« Tout de suite mon amour ! »

« BORDEL ! »

Le blond soupira un discret « alalala les hormones » et alla chercher ce que demandait le brun qui prendrait certainement une trentaines de minute pour arriver au salon.

Sasuke s'asseya sur le divan. Il passa une main tendre sur son ventre en souriant. Naruto arriva avec un gros bol de glace au chocolat pistache et lui tendit une cuillère pleine qu'il accepta.

« Comment va le bébé à Naruto ? » dit le blond en se penchant sur le ventre de Sasuke. Celui-ci le tapa à la tête.

« Itaiiii ! »

« C'est aussi mon bébé je te frais dire !! Surtout que c'est moi qui le porte hein !! »

« Vouiii tu as raison !! »

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement leurs mains se joignant sur le ventre gonflé du brun.

« NOOOOOOON »

Sasuke se réveilla en hurlant. Mais p… c'était _quoi_ ce rêve ?!! Jamais mais alors Jamais plus de ramen avant de faire une sieste ! Bordel !! Il ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

Le brun sauta de son lit et alla dans la salle d'eau pour se mouiller le visage. Il regarda sa montre, 14h50.

Bon, la demeure des Uchiwa étant entièrement rénovée, Sasuke n'avait plus rien à faire et décida donc d'aller voir Naruto, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était couché sur un lit d'hôpital et accessoirement en oroike, après tout.

Shikamaru errait dans les rues de Konoha l'air hagard. Après avoir entendu Naruto tombé à terre certainement évanouis dans la chambre d'hôpital, il était en état de choque. Il était enceint ! Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas dire _Elle_ maintenant ? Le cerveau du génie était en pleine ébullition, un de ses amis _mecs_ était enceint ce qui voulait dire qu'il était gay et uke. Bref qui était le père surtout ! La réponse s'imposa à lui tout seul et la jolie fleuriste de Konoha eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas rire devant l'image de Shikamaru trébuché sur une pierre la bouche ouverte et s'échoué lamentablement sur le sol.

Naruto se réveilla enfin pour trouver juste devant lui le visage penché d'Hinata au dessus de son visage. La jeune femme lui sourit et se redressa tandis que son amie se reculait pour se lover dans les bras de sa petite amie.

« Fuaaaa ! Ta-chan 'Ra-chan, j'ai fais un rêve trop bizarre où vous me disiez que j'attendais un bébé !! Pfff comme si je pouvais avoir un bébé dans le ventre ! Je suis un… Ca ne va pas ? »

Les deux femmes eurent un sourire d'excuse pour leur amie et celle-ci compris.

« Ca… ca n'était pas un rêve ? »

Elles secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

« Oh putain ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh my… »

Naruto éclata en sanglot et Hinata se précipita sur elle pour le serrer dans ses bras tandis que Sakura alla chercher l'Hokage, ce genre de chose devait être réglé par elle.

La Gondaime arriva enfin dans la salle et Naruto releva la tête de l'épaule de la pauvre Hinata qui dut s'absenter pour cause de changement de vêtement tremper.

« Naruto première peux-tu nous dire qui est le père ? »

Elle hocha la tête et murmura.

« S… Sasuke. »

Les yeux de l'Hokage s'illuminèrent à la grande surprise des jeunes femmes présentent.

« Et tu comptes le garder ? »

« Je… » Naruto s'arrêta et pensa à tous ce qu'il avait subis quand il était plus jeune. Rejeté, détesté, il avait manqué cruellement d'amour et lui-même n'en avait pu en donner. Il passa une main sur son ventre en soupirant.

« Je… Oui je vais le garder. »

« Tu es sur ? Tu risque d'encourir certains risques et peut-être que tu ne redeviendras jamais un homme ! »

« Oui. Même si j'ai été orphelin, quelqu'un m'a donné la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à un enfant, que celui-ci soit à peine conçut ou pas. »

La rose et la brune regardèrent Naruto médusées, il était si sérieux que ça en devenait presque effrayant mais voyant son air déterminé, elles se rapprochèrent de lui et l'entourèrent avec leurs bras.

« Et nous, on sera avec toi, on t'aidera ne t'en fait pas. »

La blonde sourit entre ses larmes et l'Hokage fit de même.

« Eh bien si tu es sur de ça… C'est Fan-tas-ti-que ! »

« Hein ? »

« Sasuke est le dernier descendant Uchiwa non ? »

« Si mais en quoi…. Ha ! » Hinata fronça les sourcils en regardant la chef du village.

« C'est bas ça ! Vous l'utilisez ! »

« Pas du tout » protesta la blonde.

Sakura et Naruto, elles, regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux n'y comprenant strictement rien. Finalement la Gondaime se tourna vers Naruto.

« Bon tu as en toi le dernier descendant Uchiwa, il faut absolument le protéger grâce à toi le clan se perpétue ! Avec le caractère de Sasuke il n'y aurait certainement plus eu de clan ! »

La bouche de Naruto fit un « o » tandis que Sakura fronçait les sourcils à son tour, l'Hokage continua.

« Tu dois te marier Naruto ! » Les yeux de toutes les personnes présentent excepter l'Hokage s'ouvrirent en grand, le cœur de la blonde battu très fort d'un coup.

« Mais ça n'est pas possible » finit-elle par dire.

« En quoi ? Tu es une fille et lui un garçon non ? »

« Non, ça n'est pas ça… Sasuke et moi… Nous ne sommes que des amis ! »

« Pff fadaise ! » rigola la blonde en faisant un geste de la main.

« Euh… Tsunade-sama que comptez-vous faire ? » Demanda la seule brune de la salle.

« C'est évident ! Naruto ne peut vivre seule chez lui, oups désolée, chez elle et non plus vivre chez toi Hinata. Il faut impérativement qu'elle aille vivre chez Sasuke. Le conseil verrait déjà d'un mauvais œil la grossesse du porteur de Kyubi alors si en plus il est célibataire… Non. Naruto doit vivre avec Sasuke et pour sa protection et pour celle du bébé. Ca aura du poids si jamais ils venaient à se plaindre et demander à vérifier si le bébé est vraiment un Uchiwa. »

Un silence plana dans la chambre.

Sakura regardait Naruto inquiète, elle savait très bien que celle-ci ressentait quelque chose pour leur meilleur ami, même si elle ne le savait peut-être et que c'était à peu près la même chose pour Sasuke, elle en était sur.

Le conseil de Konoha devait vraiment être méfiant si on devait en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais celles-ci auraient peut-être un aspect bénéfique sur la relation qu'il y avait entre Naruto et Sasuke, Sakura le souhaita très fort.

Elle soupira et sourit en pensant, _je serais la demoiselle d'honneur !_

Naruto, elle, pensait à tout ce que l'Hokage avait dis. Sasuke serait certainement content d'avoir un descendant pour son clan qui se serait éteint à sa mort. Ils allaient devoir se marier alors… La jeune blonde s'imagina en femme au foyer, et rougit en pensant au devoir conjugal. Bordel ! Elle espérait que Sasuke refuserait même si secrètement elle voulait le contraire, mais ça, elle ne se l'avouerait jamais ou en tout cas pas maintenant.

« Bon eh bien maintenant que tout est dit, il faut convoquer ton Uchiwa pour régler les derniers détails » dit l'Hokage en faisant sursauter les femmes devant elle.

« Attend la vieille ! »

Tsunade se retourna vers Naruto ses yeux lançant des éclaires mais la blonde en resta indifférente.

« Comment… ça se passe ? Oui ! Comment c'est la grossesse ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mais… Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi je devrais savoir ? »

« Mais…, Tsunade eut un doute, tu avais déjà eu d'autres relations avant non ? Tu sais ce qui se passe et tout »

Naruto secoua la tête de gauche à droite, une jolie couleur carmine remontant sur ses joues.

« Iruka-sensei ne t'as jamais expliqué… ? »

Nouveau secouement de tête.

« Fiou… Je ne vais pas t'expliquer l'histoire de la fleur et de l'abeille ça prendrait trop de temps et de toutes les manières tu es passé outre de ça… Euh… Alors. Tu es enceint d'un mois et quelques jours. Dans deux mois, ça se verra parce que ton ventre aura grossit. A quatre mois, tu pourras connaître le sexe du bébé. A cinq tu pourras le sentir bouger. Entre le sixième et neuvième mois, ton ventre aura considérablement grossit. Tu accoucheras au neuvième mois. Entre tous ça, tu auras ce que l'on appelle des crises d'envies, des crises hormonales, non je ne t'expliquerais pas ce que c'est, dit-elle en voyant la bouche de la blonde s'ouvrir, des nausées le matin, tu dormiras beaucoup, tu auras envie d'aller au toilette assez souvent vu que le fœtus appuiera sur ta vessie… Je pense que tout est dit. Ha oui, tu as intérêt de ne pas être maladroit, ça serait mauvais pour le bébé, donc interdiction d'effectuer des entraînements, des missions à risque, même si il n'y en a plus vraiment, bref tu ne devras pas faire grand-chose… Ce que j'aimerai être à ta place. » La dernière phrase avait été murmuré mais clairement entendu et l'Hokage fut obligée d'affronter les regards blasés des trois jeunes femmes.

« Ben quoi ?! Essayer d'être Hokage pour voir ! » se défendit-elle.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et quatre « Entrez ! » lui répondit. La porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke regarda surprit les quatre femmes devant lui.

« Sasuke, quelle bonne surprise !! » susurra l'Hokage en l'attrapant pour le faire entrer et Hinata roula des yeux. Sakura referma la porte et s'adossa à elle, la réaction promettait d'être drôle.

« Euh… J'étais juste venu voir si le Dobe n'était pas mort… »

« Eyh ! Dobe toi-même ! »

« Usuratonkachi ! »

« Du calme les jeunes ! Sasuke tu devrais arrêter d'insulter ta fiancée. »

« Mais… _Quoi ?_ » le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur corbeau regarda la chef du village interloqué.

« Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu as tout bien entendu, arrête d'insulter ta fiancée. » Le regard du brun changea en « _madame, vous voulez pas que je vous dépose au centre psychiatrique le plus proche ? Là bas je vous prends une chambre pour un long long séjour ok ? Non ? Si mais si allons-y ! Maintenant _! ».

Sakura observa l'échange un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, Hinata la bouche pincée et Naruto les yeux baissés triturant ses doigts, le tout avec un énorme silence.

« Non je ne suis pas folle, continua l'Hokage comprenant parfaitement le regard du chuunin, et je vais t'expliquer pourquoi. »

Elle montra l'autre blonde de la pièce.

« Tu as couché avec lui, euh elle pardon, non ? »

Le rouge si familier aux joues de Naruto se répandit aussi sur celles du brun qui balbutia.

« Euh... Mais… Mgrfr… Oui. »

« Bien. Vous ne vous êtes pas protégés n'est ce pas ? »

Nouvelle gêne et nouveau balbutiement terminant par un minuscule « je ne sais pas, peut-être que non. ».

« Bien alors transforme le je ne sais pas en non on ne s'est pas protégé et Naruto est ta fiancée maintenant. Tu veux savoir pourquoi n'est ce pas ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête ne sachant pas si c'était vrai ou pas mais le faisant par automatisme.

« Alors tu vas savoir. L'oroike transforme Naruto en _vrai_ femme grâce ou à cause, ça dépend du point de vue, du cha-kra de Kyubi qui est très puissant tu comprends ? Hors tu as couché avec Naruto alors qu'il était, est et sera désormais, en _véritable_ femme. Aussi cette femme était _apparemment_ en période d'ovulation, non Naruto je ne t'expliquerais pas ce que c'est. Et donc pour conclure tout ça… »

« Na…nananaruto est enceint. » bégaya le brun on s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait.

« Bravo ! T'es plus rapide que Naruto en déduction ! » S'exclama la blonde satisfaite.

Personne n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et l'Hokage eut juste le temps de se sentir agripper qu'elle avait fini à terre, un Uchiwa blanc comme un linge et passablement évanouit dans ses bras.

Sakura pouffa, Hinata accentua le pincement de ses lèvres et Naruto pressa ses mains sur son visage.

BORDEL !

A suivre

**Note de la petite sœur de Tsuda, Shashiin : **alalala vous que j'ai de la chance d'avoir l'autatrice Tsuda comme grande sœur, après tout elle me laisse lire les chapitres avant vous ), soupir alalala je sais vous êtes jalouse hein ? Aller sans rancune ? A+

Tape sa petite sœur et rigole. : Comme si il fallait l'envier vu comment je suis sadique pff muhahahah xD

Place comme d'hab aux réponses aux chères personnes qui m'ont gentiment laissé une rewiew. D'ailleurs je remercie toutes celles qui l'ont fais, anonyme ou pas ! Faites comme j'aime moi le faire, cliquer sur le beau bouton bleu avec écrit « Go » dessus et écrivez ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

**Rar :**

**Anne Onyme :** Oui le sac de nœud se démêle enfin ). J'espère que tu as passé de l'arnica sur ta bosse !! La suite ben elle t'a plus j'espère !

**Cc **: Eh bien non Naruto n'avait pas compris, mais bon ça doit pas arriver souvent qu'un homme tombe enceint ! L'art de frustrer les gens moi ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ;p. Une confrontation hein ? xD se tait Ca t'a plus sinon ?

**Kyu-chan** : J'hésite entre fuir à toutes jambes ou faire la suite. Bon ok je fais la suite :p. Si j'ai coupé maintenant c'est pour donner du suspense ou un semblant xD.

**Linette :** Je suis flattée de savoir que tu aimes vraiiiiiiiiiiiment mon histoire et j'espère que tu continueras à faire de looooongues rewiews ! Il faudrait que tu finisses ta fiction faut les finir ! Imagine moi qui ne finit pas ma fiction ! xD fuit. Alors ton truc collé donne ça à peu près : « Alors donc je disais que j'adore ta fic donc en conséquence je veux la suite sinon je te pete la gueule ok j'espère que ta compris désolée si y a des fautes mais j'ai la flemme de me relire parce que c'est tout coller ah c'est galère kya naru va être môman c'est trop choupi ggnoug et sasuchoux qui va être papa kyayyayayayayayaya c'est trop rikoni ynynnynynyka ya pa wo nanynyapowadoxa »

J'avoue que la traduction ne doit pas être très bonne mais j'ai fais de mon mieux hein ! xD Bref merci pour ta loooooongue rewiew qui a d'ailleurs bugué mon MSN Hotmail :p.


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Oroike no jutsu, oups !

Auteure : Tsuda la gentille folle

Rating : K + presque tous public

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi mais j'adore jouer avec Et pis je pense qu'ils m'aiment bien.

Couple : SasuNaru évidemment.

Note 1 : Alors là, je vais faire simple, Naruto est maintenant devenue une fille et je pense que mes le (la ?!) à longueur de temps sont devenus énervants mdr. Je parlerais de lui (d'elle ?!) rire en fille dorénavant ou en tout cas la plupart du temps.

Note 2 : PARDON ! Je me mets à genoux devant vous, je m'accroche à vos jambes en pleurant. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis carrément trois semaines pour recopier /taper/écrire un vulgaire chapitre qui ne mérite même pas d'avoir vos yeux posés dessus, (mais faîtes le quand même hein !). Montre du doigt sa petite sœur. C'est de SA faute à ELLE qui depuis trois semaines doit le taper et n'a jamais rien foutu ! Bon ok elle a tapé le début qui fait les ¾ de l'histoire mais bon hein…

Note 3 : Bref ! Ceux qui suivent De battre mon cœur s'est arrêté, ne vous inquiétez pas il est en court d'écriture, au contraire de « Bordel ! » qui est laissé pour compte… Surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai deux idées par minutes et Mimoo qui m'a contaminé au Shika/Tema….

Note 4 : Désolée sérieusement pour le deal, le chapitre 9 était tapé et puis… hinhinhin ?

Note 5 : Hihihi je me rends compte que la scène du chapitre dernier vous a bien fais flipper hein ). C'était une histoire où Sasuke était enceint que j'avais envie d'écrire, mais bon j'ai abandonné l'idée, même si elle est là dans ma tête, et comme je tenais absolument à avoir une scène comme ça…. L'histoire du rêve est vraiment bien tombée xD.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et deux océans bleus lui fit face. Les yeux reculèrent avec le corps à qui ils appartenaient quand ils virent le réveille de l'Uchiwa. Le brun se mit plus à l'aise en s'asseyant et se rendit compte qu'il était sur un lit d'hôpital. Naruto était debout à côté de lui, visiblement mal à l'aise et surtout le regardait comme si elle s'attendait à le voir tomber du lit.

Apparemment, on l'avait ramassé sur l'Hokage pour le poser sur son lit. Sasuke sourit en se rappelant la sensation de l'opulente poitrine du chef du village et rougit encore plus en regardant la seule personne qui se trouvait encore dans la pièce soit Naruto, sa _fiancée_. La voix de la blonde se fit entendre.

« Tu…heu… tu te souvient de ce que Tsunade-baba t'a dit avant que tu tombes dans les vapes ? »

« Oui »

« Oh »

Sasuke vit avec appréhension son meilleur ami, devait-il dire sa meilleure amie maintenant (?), s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés et cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins, la blonde croisa les jambes sur le lit et remua.

« C'est cool alors… »

« Je ne compte pas t'épouser Naruto », le coupa alors Sasuke, il reprit en voyant le froncement de sourcil de la blonde.

« Je…Enfin…Tu n'en n'as certainement pas plus envie que moi et…heu bref. Tu vas quand même vivre chez moi… »

Sasuke essayait de se justifier en même temps qu'il s'auto persuadait. Naruto avait beau être son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas vouloir se marier avec lui. Le brun trop occupé à étouffer cette chaleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant ne vit le visage de la blonde se fermer. Celle-ci se recomposa un sourire quand Sasuke leva ses orbes noirs sensuels.

« Tu as raison Sasuke-teme. On ne va pas se marier ! Après tout on ne s'aime pas hein ? »

Le ton faussement enjoué de son amie ne fut pas remarqué par l'Uchiwa. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Naruto sur sa joue.

« Bon ben je te laisse. Je vais aller voir Sakura »

« Tu peux sortir ? »

Naruto hocha la tête et rajouta, « et toi aussi tu peux », avant de partir de la chambre, limite en courant. Elle n'avait pas envie que Sasuke voit ses yeux humides. La jeune femme sortie de l'hôpital mais n'alla nullement voir Sakura, ses pas la conduisirent naturellement à l'ancienne balançoire de son enfance. Elle s'asseya dessus, ses pied bougeant le morceau de bois.

Naruto se demandait pourquoi il avait aussi mal mais rigola tout seul. Il allait devoir prendre l'habitude de s'appeler au féminin. Deux gouttes salées se perdirent sur ses joues et la blonde pencha la tête en arrière. Rencontrant une résistance là ou normalement il y aurait dû avoir de l'air, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son ancien sensei se trouvait là. Naruto cria et se renversa de se siège de la balançoire.

« WO ! Kakashi-sensei ! Vous m'avez fais une de ses peurs ! »

« Kakashi tout cour Naruto, ça fait une paye que je ne suis plus ton professeur. Tien, j' me sens vieux tout d'un coup. »

L'anbu aux cheveux d'argent tendit une main à Naruto qui l'accepta en se relevant. La jeune femme s'épousseta.

« Que faites vous ici pro… Kakashi ? »

« J'attend Iruka »

« Oh »

« Hm. On va s'asseoir sur le banc ? »

La jolie blonde suivit du regard le doigt de l'homme masqué et alla s'asseoir sur le dit banc avec son ancien professeur à côté d'elle.

« Tu me raconte ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as »

« Mouarf pas grand-chose sensei…Je me pose juste des questions sur mes sentiments et les réactions de mon corps »

« Tes sentiments et ton corps hein ? Huhu, tu veux des conseils ? »

Avisant le livre dans les mains de l'homme, Naruto jugea préférable de refuser, ce qu'elle fit. Kakashi lui passa une main sur le crâne.

« T'en fais pas va ».

Une sonnerie retentie alors et l'on put clairement entendre les cris de soulagement des apprentis ninjas. Naruto eut alors un sourire très doux et passa une main sur son ventre, geste que l'anbu remarqua.

« Oyh ! Naruto ! Ka…kashi »

Iruka arrivait en courant vers eux, rougissant en regardant son compagnon. Un sourire pervers orna les lèvres de l'argenté, sourire que personne ne put voir alors à cause de son marque, et attrapa la taille du brun.

« Tu veux venir chez moi Naruto ? » demanda Iruka.

La blonde resta interloqué puis sourit à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère.

« Ok si tu fais des ramens ! »

« Ça marche ! »

Naruto pénétra avec plaisir dans le petit appartement. Meubler simplement il était néanmoins chaleureux. Le papier peint était bleu sur les murs et toutes les pièces sauf la cuisine, la salle de bain et les toilettes n'avaient pas de moquette au contraire des autres pièces. Celle-ci était de couleur gris clair et les meubles en bois blanc. Une commode surchargée de photo –la plupart de Naruto- égayait le salon tout comme la large bibliothèque contenant pour presque toute sa superficie de livres à l'anbu, la plupart pervers.

Iruka déposa son sac dans le bureau tandis que Kakashi déposait le sac de course dans la cuisine. Le jounin n'aimait pas acheter les ramens instantanés quand il pouvait facilement en faire, ce qu'il aimait vraiment très fort.

Naruto fut invité à la préparation des pâtes avec Kakashi. Elle s'amusa comme une folle surtout quand le brun rougissait alors que l'argenté le frottait ou le touchait intimement mais sans faire exprès. Toutes ces choses lui mirent du baume au cœur et il décida que la première personne qu'il informera de sa condition serait Iruka. Celui-ci lui donna l'occasion juste pendant le repas, après que la blonde ait raconté une anecdote de voyage.

« Haha… Au faite Naruto et ta maladie ? Je suis content que tu t'en sois remis. Ça va complètement mieux ? »

L'interpellée avala de travers et Kakashi se pencha pour lui taper le dos. Après quelques minutes de toux où Iruka dardait un regard plus inquiet sur elle, Naruto posa calmement ses baguettes.

« Hahem, justement en parlant de ça… Je n'étais pas vraiment malade. »

« Ah ? Tu avais quoi ? »

« Ben en faite _j'ai _bien quelque chose mais ça n'est pas _grave._ »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot bon sang ! »

« Ben je suis enceinte »

« Spng Kof kof » ce fut au tour du balafré de s'étouffer alors que son petit ami lui tapait gentiment le dos. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement choqué donc il était au courant. Ce que le jounin remarqua.

« Tu était au courant Kakashi ? »

Il haussa les épaules, émit un « slurp » sonore en gobant ses pâtes.

« Secret »

Cela sembla convenir comme réponse à son amoureux car celui-ci se retourna vers Naruto.

« Et toi ! Aboya-t-il, explique comment tu as fait pour être enceinte parce que je sache, ça n'est pas possible pour un garçon ! »

« Bah, elle hésita, à la base je suis un garçon mais d'après ce que j'ai compris de Tsunade, quand j'utilise l'oroike, je deviens une vrai femme grâce à la grande quantité du cha-kra de Kyubi »

« Ok. Maintenant dis moi qui c'est le père que je lui fasse prendre ses responsabilités ! »

« Je heu. Sasuke Uchiwa… Il a bien pris ses responsabilités ne t'inquiète pas. Tsunade-baba nous a fiancé. »

« QUOI !! Les mains d'Iruka frappèrent la table et les bols présents sautèrent en l'air. Le ninja copieur attrapa le sien pour le garder dans ses mains, et pouvoir manger en paix. Tout ça ne le regardait pas quoique, de un il pourrait refiler les anciennes éditions de Icha Icha Paradise à son ancien élève aux jais et surtout vu comment était énervé son brun préféré, il allait s'amuser comme un fou ce soir.

« Calme toi Iruka » dit Naruto en remettant son bol bien comme il faut, en effet le morceau de porcelaine s'était dangereusement rapprocher au bord de la table.

« Oui tu as raison je dois me calmer, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, posant les coudes sur la table. Récapitulons le blond !! »

« La blonde maintenant »

« BREF, tu étais blond et pas blonde quand je t'ai connus ! Donc le blond que je connais depuis qu'il est bébé et que j'ai vu grandir est devenu femme parce que, parce que pourquoi d'ailleurs ?! »

« Parce que je… Euh je voulais découvrir une nouvauté ? »

«Seigneur, Iruka prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, il n'avait tout d'un coup plus très faim, tu t'ennuais… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé à Suna ? Hein ? Le tourisme tu connais ? »

Naruto parut si surprise que son presque grand frère abandonna.

« Ce qui est fait est fait n'est ce pas ?... Et donc Hokage-sama vous a fiancé Sasuke et toi ? »

« Hn »

La blonde hocha la tête alors que le bout des dernières pâtes disparaissait entre ses lèvres.

« Et ça ne te derange pas ? »

« Je… je ne sais plus »

Voyant que son presque petit frère ou presque petite sœur, ne voulait pas parler de ça, Iruka forçat un sourire qui devint soudainement horrifier.

« MAIS ! »

Naruto sursauta violement tandis que Kakashi se resservait, il avait déjà prévue cette réaction et là encore il restait stoïque. Le brun se précipita sur le bol de ramen que Naruto tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu ne dois pas manger ça Naruto ! » cria-t-il

Le cerveau de la blonde (nda : car elle était blonde et nous savons tous que les blondes…) mit un certain temps à comprendre ce que Iruka voulait dire, trop obnubilé par sa soupe ce qui lui fit perdre son mets préférer. En effet, Umano-sensei venait de prendre le bol fraîchement rempli de Naruto pour en remettre le contenu dans son conteneur premier (wo la phrase xD).

« I… Non mais CA VA PAS ?! »

Se fut au tour d'Iruka de sursauter violement, le hurlement de la blonde se répercuta sur les murs qui ne résonnaient pourtant pas en temps normal. Kakashi essuya lentement ses lèvres avec la serviette de table puis s'éclairci la gorge.

« Chéri, je pense que tu devrais la laisser manger en paix. Je dirais pour sa défense que les hormones d'une des ninja les plus fortes du village, malgré son incapacité à malaxer du cha-kra, pourraient être dangereuses pour toi. Alors pour cette fois, car tu pourras l'en empêcher la prochaine fois mais avec de meilleures dispositions, je répète, laisse là manger en paix. »

Les yeux ronds, le compagnon du fils de croc blanc déposa le bol de ramen vide sur la table, bol que Naruto s'empressa de remplir.

« Merchii fenfei »

« De rien Naruto »

…

Sasuke était inquiet, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Naruto était partie de l'hôpital. Il l'avait suivis quelques minutes après, pour rentrer chez lui. Il traversa le quartier Uchiwa, silencieux et surtout vide. Kamisama qu'il détestait cet endroit. Le brun arriva enfin devant la demeure principale des Uchiwa qu'il avait entièrement rénové. Une odeur de peinture, même faible, pouvait encore se faire sentir entre les pièces. Tout était en bois de meilleure qualité possible soit de l'ébène, le sol en tatami s'aplatissait sous ses pieds alors qu'il traversait les pièces vide ou presque.

Où était passée sa fiancée ? Enfin, fiancée, il allait tout faire pour ne pas imposer ça à la blonde. Ne disait-elle pas qu'elle le détestait avant ?

_Oui mais c'était avant qu'elle vienne te chercher chez le serpent_, susura une voix dans sa tête, _ne t'as –t-elle pas déjà dis que tu comptais beaucoup pour elle ?_

« Peut-être mais seulement en tant qu'ami, meilleur ami » murmura Sasuke.

_Il ne tien qu'a toi de changer les choses alors_, lui rétorqua la voix.

Voilà qu'il parlait seul, Sasuke se disait qu'il devenait fou et le fait que la voix lui dise que non n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre à présent, les draps bleus sur son lit étaient toujours les même depuis deux semaines, il appellerait une femme de ménage.

Mais bon sang, _où était Naruto ?_

A suivre

Ne me tuez pas. C'est ma première requête, ma deuxième c'est des rewiews ) allez s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiit ! Vous avez vu comment il est long ce chapitre ? Je me suis surpassée pour vous, vous comprenez ? Huhuhu c'est très dur pour moi en ce moment : ma mère ne me laisse l'ordi que les week-end alors à la place d'écrire je me morfonds. Et puis quand j'écris, ma petite sœur qui ne recopie strictement rien n'arrange pas les choses, surtout en me faisant perdre la feuille…Voilou voilou, c'était la petite note de fin pour les autres faut se reporter au début ). Place maintenant au Rar !!!

**Réponses aux rewiew anonymes :**

**Kyu-chan : **Sasuke qui s'évanouit, il est passé où le ninja froid et impassible ? Huhuhu merci pour tes encouragements.

**FandeNaruto : **Une nouvelle lectrice : je suis contente . Et ouais c'est un mpreg, enfin un peu, avec le trop cute Naruto et le trop cold Sasuke. Il n'est pas un peu ooc là ? hihihi. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Cc : **Eh non tu n'as pas loupé de chapitres ! J'avais envie d'écrire une scène comme ça avec un mpreg avec Sasuke, mais comme je n'écris que ça, j'ai pensé à le mettre comme un rêve de Sasuke. Le pire c'est qu'après son rêve il apprend que l'autre est enceint xD. J'espère que tu n'as pas flippé en ne voyant pas de chapitre les deux dernières semaines ! Et puis qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer à la fin n'est ce pas ? Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Shina : **Eh bien eh bien ! Une petite nouvelle/ancienne, m'enfin c'est quand même bien que tu ais fini par m'en mettre une donc merki ! Tiens, nous avons un point commun : les fautes d'orthographes sont nos amies !!! Sinon je suis contente vraiment contente que tu aimes mon histoire et mon humour et mon style d'écriture… J'espère que la suite t'a plus. Tsuda.

**Anne Onyme : **L'arnica, si tu vas à la pharmacie tu en trouveras, c'est une pommade pour soulager les bosses et les bleus (hihi mais non tu n'es pas pire que Naruto tu es juste au même niveau, tu serais pas blonde des fois ? je lol xD). Shikamaru qui s'étale à terre ça s'était drôle, même la fleuriste a ris huhuhu. Pauvre Tsunade qui a dû expliquer à deux gosses insupportables qu'ils allaient être parents je la plains ! Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Linette : **Huhuhuhu oui bugeuse professionnelle :). Hahaha tu t'es aussi faite avoir par la scène du début ! L'image de Naruto en maillot de bain courant sur la plage pour faire du bouche à bouche à Sasuke surtout avec les requins en rutte, ils vont lui faire quoi à mon sasu ?!, me trotte dans la tête comme ça brrr je t'en veux xD. J'ai tapé ma sœur comme tu me l'as demandé, on jouait à touche touche et mon touché à été violent… Etrange non ? Vouiii ta rewiew est longue et je t'en remercie mais je ne vais pas la compter pour trois hihihi désolée. Merci pour tes encouragements ma (pronom possessif) linette !!! Traduction de ta phrase sans espace : j'arrête de Raconter ma vie dont tout le monde c'en fout et ça me soule bouh je vais pleurer ah bah nan en fait parce que Naruto et Sasuke vont se marier et ta intérêt a m'inviter gr. D'abord est-ce qu'il y aura un mariage ? Après si oui je t'inviterai .

J'ai répondu à tout le monde (enfiiiiin) et ben merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews je vous aiiiiiimeuuuu !! J'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire… Ha ouais je me souviens ça y est, à peut être la semaine prochaine…et oubliez pas le bon vieux commentaire hein ? hihihi '


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi…

Auteur : Tsuda la tortue !

Rated : Toujours du K !

Couples : Normalement un Sasu/Naru, un Hina/Saku et un Shika/Tema

Note 1 : Hihihihi ? Hahem alors ? je ne suis pas trop en retard non ? Bref amusez-vous bien avec ce chapitre à part le fait que je sois malade (arg j'ai pas dormi hier soir !!!) j'ai rien à dire !

Note 2 : Finalement, un seul truc à dire. Moi mon surnom c'est La Tortue, celui d'une amie c'est Ti Poulet et celui d'une autre Hamster... A vous de conclure !

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Plantés devant la télé tel une famille particulièrement unie, Iruka, Kakashi et Naruto regardaient un feuilleton parfaitement débile. Enfin pour être plus précise, Iruka le trouvait débile car Naruto et Kakashi était plongés dans l'action. Comment une histoire, de poulet voleur de tortue et un hamster enquêteur, pouvait intéresser quelqu'un ! Surtout un géni comme Hatake car Naruto, soyons honnête, n'était pas très…vif.

A la fin de ce film très émouvant, d'après les larmes de deux protagonistes dont nous parlions précédemment, les deux plus vieux proposèrent à la blonde de la raccompagner cher elle. La voix enrouée à cause des larmes et ses phrases ponctuées de reniflement disgracieux, celle-ci parla.

« Je préfère dormir ici. Chez moi je serait tout seul et la mort de Hamster tué par TiPoulet m'a vraiment bouleversé…snif…boouuh ! Tortue est partiiiie, c'est trop triiisteuuu ! Senseiiii ! »

La jolie blonde se précipita dans les bras de son ancien sensei qui lui aussi avait le masque trempé.

Passablement, vraisemblablement blasé, le brun à la cicatrice murmura quelque chose comme un « tous des gosses » avant de tous les envoyés se coucher, oubliant de prévenir le fiancé de sa petite sœur adoptive de l'absence de celle-ci.

…

Sakura rêvait, dans son lit et confortablement installée sous sa couette, d'une tortue pleurant sur le corps d'un poulet tandis qu'un prêtre hamster priait pour le salut de l'âme du poulet, malheureusement pour elle, des coups frappés sur le carreau de sa fenêtre la réveilla en sursaut. Le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, ce film qu'elle avait regardé était vraiment _vraiment_ choquant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil en forme de Tortue (argh !) et vit 23h55. Qui osait la déranger dans son sommeil ?! Un tour complet de sa chambre la força à se lever de son lit, disant ainsi adieu à la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps, pour ouvrir la fenêtre qui était toujours martyrisée par quelqu'un.

Un mouvement violent du verre encadré fit Sasuke perdre l'équilibre et il se retint in extrémiste au bord en bois. Il sursauta dans la veine tentative de se remettre debout quand une voix vociféra un :

« Qui est là ! », d'un voix stridente puis un « Oh merde Sasuke » murmuré plus calmement.

Sakura aida son meilleur ami à rentrer dans sa chambre. Celui-ci reprit son souffle puis se redressa pour se recomposer un visage neutre et désintéresser, ce qui bien sur ne prit pas avec la rose.

« Alors ? », demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Alors quoi ? », lui renvoya bêtement le brun.

« …Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici à minuit Sasuke ? Je doute que ce soit pour taper la causette avec moi et comme je n'ai pas que sa à faire, j'ose espéré que tu ne m'ais pas déranger pour rien. Alors ? »

Aie, un K.O pour Sasuke avant d'avoir pu se protéger. Mais où était passé le « Sasuke-kun ! » ?! Le brun soupira en baissant ses yeux, vaincu assez rapidement.

« Je ne sais pas où est Naruto. »

« Et ? »

« Et je m'inqu….Je me demandes où est passé ce bakka ? »

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, les lèvres pincées

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Que je saches ça lui ai déjà arrivé de disparaître plusieurs jours sans que tu t'inquiètes, car tu es bien inquiet n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh…Il porte mon héritier aussi… », Essaya d'argumenter Sasuke cependant la claque de sa meilleure amie l'empêcha de continuer. Les yeux plissés, les joues rouges de colère, tel un chat, la jeune et jolie femme feula.

« Je te conseil de partir et de te faire tout petit quand je serais dans les parages. Ton héritier ?! Ben voyant !!! Tu oublies que j'étais en mission avec toi ? Saches petit Uchiwa que tu parles dans ton sommeil. Maintenant casse toi ! »

Le jeune homme l'écouta et s'en fût rapidement cependant quand qu'il traversa l'encadrement de la fenêtre, le visage colérique de la jeune femme redevint instantanément neutre. Elle avait manqué d'éclater de rire devant le changement de couleur de la peau du beau Uchiwa, mais la rose s'était admirablement retenue, question de tenue.

« N'empêche… », Elle regarda les rideaux volants à cause du vent. La désastreuse histoire d'amour de ses deux amis lui rappelait la sienne.

« Hinata… ». Sa petite amie pourrait-elle abandonner la demeure Huuyga voir son nom pour elle ? La jolie brune devait certainement être profondément endormie sachant qu'elle avait décidé de s'occuper d'un groupe de genin.

Sakura remit en place une mèche de cheveux et se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir l'immense demeure Huuyga et particulièrement le pavillon de l'héritière.

« Je t'aime tu sais…. », Murmura la jeune femme puis elle referma les volets et retourna se coucher.

…

Sasuke sauta d'un toit à l'autre pour enfin arriver devant l'immeuble de l'Uzimaki, enfin devant, dessus… Il descendit jusqu'au dernier étage. Les tagues sur les murs autour de la porte le mirent mal à l'aise. Cette haine pour autrui, même à son retour il ne s'était jamais senti rejeter par contre Naruto… Son ami avait toujours réussit à garder le sourire en toute circonstance et seul. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui cela allait changer. Sasuke invoqua un clone, lui confia une mission et le regarda disparaître vers le bureau de L'Hokage. Il invoqua un autre qu'il posta devant la porte du petit blond et rentra chez lui bien décider.

Le lendemain matin, c'est une blonde aux yeux bouffis qui se réveilla dans le joli appartement d'Iruka et du fils de croc blanc. Elle émergeât du sommeil avec encore un drôle de rêve. Il était en femme toujours en train de pousser la petite fille sur la balançoire quand une autre, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, accourut tirant un homme. Bref c'était un rêve étrange qui lui laissait une mélancolie pas super agréable.

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés était déjà debout, tout comme son compagnon, frais et dispo ils buvaient du café, attablés dans la cuisine. Les pieds traînants, elle pénétra dans la pièce en humant la délicieuse odeur qui jusqu'à hier l'horripilait.

_Tien_.

Naruto se redressa vivement. Il avait une grande envie d'orange. Très grande envie.

« Irukaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! T'aurais pas des oranges ?!!!!!! »

Le brun leva les yeux de son café en souriant.

« Oui je crois attends… »

Il se leva, farfouilla un peu dans les placards et sorti un gros sachet contenant des fruits d'un orange vif.

« Je t'aimeuuuuu Iruka ! »

La jeune fille se précipita sur le sac et s'asseya à son tour. Kakashi lui tendit un petit billet.

« L'Hokage te demande. »

« Hmefefe vieillee ? » qui fut traduit par un « qu'est qu'elle me veut la vieille ?! »

…

L'Uchiwa se trouvait dans l'appartement de Naruto. Il aidait avec les autres, à trier, ranger et déplacer les choses dans la maison.

Sakura avait hurlé quand elle avait ouvert la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle avait _vu _des choses. Naruto avait surgit à ce moment là et avait recommander de ne _pas _ouvrir les boites ce que la jeune médecin avait fais. Elle avait _ouvert_…

Elle en tremblait encore.

Ils avaient du trier les vêtements. Seule Hinata était restée avec Naruto. Elle observait avec son Byagukan les vêtements et disait à Naruto lesquels garder.

Il faudrait _brûler_ les autres au plus vite.

La pensée de tout le monde fut traduit quand Kiba exaspéré et retrouvé sous des paquets de ramens avait dis :

« Mais comment as-tu fais pour vivre ici jusqu'à maintenant ?! »

Ils avaient commencé le rangement le matin à 8h.

Naruto était allée dormir chez Hinata en attendant il porterait les vêtements achetés quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils n'allaient pas servir longtemps de toutes les manières (1).

Il était maintenant 20h. L'appartement était méconnaissable et vide aussi. Presque tous les meubles avaient été jetés. Ils étaient soit trop vieux, soit trop abîmés. Les vêtements avaient été triés par soin puis brûler, pour le reste il y avait à peine de quoi remplir un sac. Les murs récurés mais pas réparés. Les dommages effectués par Naruto allaient devoir être réparé par un expert. Non mais quel idée de s'entraîner dedans ?

La télé, le matelas et le miroir de la salle de bain étaient les seuls « meubles » sauvés. A vrai dire, l'appartement n'était pas non plus rempli. Le strict nécessaire et s'est tout. La première chose jetée fut le réfrigérateur avec son contenu. Naruto avait protesté puis plié sous le regard implacable de ceux qui avait _vu_.

Le cœur gros Naruto sorti du salon. Ses amis l'attendaient dehors. Alors ? Alors au revoir et à jamais à son appart chérie.

Ils étaient tous épuisés et chacun se _souviendraient._ Bref, l'appartement de Naruto était maintenant vide et _propre_ et ils rentraient tous chez eux.

La blonde docile avait suivit le brun qui tirait la planche avec les rares choses sauvés dont elle. Le silence autour d'eux s'imposait mais se savourait aussi dans la fraîcheur de la soirée.

Ils étaient seuls et le resterait sans doute un moment.

Naruto inspira lentement l'air, il se sentait bien finalement. Machinalement il passa sa main sur son ventre. Quand il imaginait que quelque vivait et grandissait en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, même si à cause de ça il était devenu une fille. Alors que pourtant Tsunade-baba lui avait dit que cela n'était encore qu'un embryon. Qu'importe, _ça_ vivait et _ça_ vivait en lui.

Sasuke arrêta de tirer et semblait fouiller les poches de son bermuda. Ils étaient arrivés.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand ses yeux. La première fois qu'elle était venue dans se quartier elle était saoule et la deuxième fois elle voulait juste partir et avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour chercher à voir la beauté.

Tous les bâtiments étaient en bois, sombres, froids, imposants respirant la puissance et la solidité de l'ébène, les meubles étaient dans les mêmes tons de couleurs. L'emblème des Uchiwa était gravé sur chacun des murs.

Sasuke vivait seul _ici_ ?

Naruto soupira, et ben… Ca n'allait pas être la joie si il n'y avait personne !

A suivre

(1) : vous avez compris pourquoi n'est ce pas ?

Hm… Je vous aime ET c'est réciproque non ? Huhu… Je vous mets de gentilles règles

Dans le but de ne pas me faire tuer, j'ai rédigé quelques règles pour moi et ma petite sœur :

Règle n°1 : Ne pas menacer l'auteur de quelque se soit.

Règle n°2 : Ne pas tabasser l'auteur.

Règle n°3 : Ne pas tuer l'auteur.

Règle n°4 : Respecter les trois premières règles sinon il n'y aura jamais d'autres chapitres.

Règle n°5 : Motiver l'auteur par des encouragements.

Règle n°6 : Aider l'auteur en développant les rewiews (s'il vous plait ?)

Règle n°7 : En espérant que ma sœur ne la voit pas : La menacer de mort si elle ne recopie pas le chapitre que vous voulez lire.

Règle n°8 : Qui est la plus importante pour moi : Aimer ma fiction et de le dire

Je pense que c'est tout hein ? Je peux me montrer un peu présomptueuse pour la règle n°6 mais, les rewiews du style « la suite stp ! » ben ça motive pas des masses même si ça veut dire que l'on aime. Ca n'est pas un reproche hein, vous pouvez en continuez d'en mettre j'y répondrais toujours « voilà la suite ça te plait ? » mais bon voilà c'était une petite demande de Tsuda. Je vous dis à peut-être la semaine prochaine !

**Réponses aux Rewieters !**

**Zuzu :** Le prochain chapitre ben tu l'as lu, maintenant je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction

**Richon : **C'est pas du jeuuuu ! Tu comptes la suivre sur les deux sites ou alors sur celui là ? Bref contente qu'elle te plaise Et moi-même j'espère qu'il y aura une bonne cohabitation ! Bisoux et merci pour la rewiew !


End file.
